Rio: Vientos de oscuridad VOL I
by phoenix-bird-blu
Summary: "La historia recuerda la batalla y olvida la sangre, lo que la historia aviar recuerde de mi… si es que recuerda algo en absoluto, solo será una fracción de la verdad. Pues además de lo que soy esposo, padre, boxeador, héroe de guerra, jefe de la selva de Rio… siempre me recordare y me considerare un ave… que lucho contra la oscuridad."
1. Capitulo 1: el inicio del libro

**Rio: Vientos de oscuridad**

**Hoy les voy a presentar un episodio diferente de mi saga (cuando digo diferente no me refiero a que no es parte de mi saga, me refiero a que es un episodio que seguro Uds. nunca esperaban). Ocurre 15 años antes de los sucesos de la película "Rio" (al menos en la perspectiva de blu) en donde tendrá la más grande aventura de toda su vida.**

**El nombre del título lo saque del fic. de dark-kazoo "Winds of darkness" (traducido al español) y pondré otras cosas de sus fics. que seguro solo él sabrá cuales son, así que dark-kazoo no te enojes si lo hago.**

**Bueno disfruten la historia**

**Capitulo 1:** el inicio del libro

**Narración por blu:**

_La historia prefiere leyendas en vez de hombres, prefiere nobleza en vez de brutalidad, de grandes discursos a hechos silenciosos. La historia recuerda la batalla y olvida la sangre, lo que la historia aviar recuerde de mi… si es que recuerda algo en absoluto, solo será una fracción de la verdad. Pues además de lo que soy esposo, padre, boxeador, héroe de guerra (esto es por su aventura en Hawái), jefe de la selva de Rio (las aves en esta historia decidieron iniciar una democracia)… siempre me recordare y me considerare un ave… que lucho contra la oscuridad._

_En sus confiables alas dejo mis amigos Trevor y Héctor este recuerdo de cómo inicio esta historia. Iniciando cuando yo solo era un polluelo._

_A mis queridos lectores solo puedo decirles que este recuerdo fue solo algo que sucedió en el libro de mi vida, que fue un capitulo olvidado no por mí, sino por mis amigos y mi familia, que fue un capitulo muy largo y que no volverá a suceder. Soy Tyler Blu Gunderson… y esta es mi historia._

**Fin de la narración**

La historia comienza 2 semanas después de que Linda encontró a blu en la caja y lo criara, él había entablado amistad con un **gran guacamayo verde**** (Ara ambiguus) **llamado Trevor, él era el "ave de compañía" de una amiga de Linda y era el ayudante de un pájaro carpintero que era el leñador aviar de Moose Lake.

**Narración por blu:**

_Cada ave debía trabajar para vivir, siempre que linda iba a la escuela yo salía de casa y me dedicaba a trabajar para el leñador aviar del lugar, todas las aves trabajábamos como esclavos para Connor Barckley, un __**guacamayo militar**__** (Ara militaris)**__ que era el "ave de compañía" de Zep Barckley, un millonario que vivía aquí. Un día trabajando en el parque apareció Trevor con su padre y su equipo de esgrimista, así es, Trevor era el mejor pájaro esgrimista de Minnesota a pesar de que apenas era un polluelo, lo salude y hablamos un rato. Pero lo que paso después iba a cambiar tanto la vida de Trevor… como la mía._

**Fin de la narración**

Ellos 2 veían como los padres de Harry (un **guacamayo azul y amarillo** **(Ara ararauna) **y otro amigo de blu) eran llevados a una caja de viaje para ser vendidos y a Harry empujando a un ave con un látigo e implorando que no se lleven a sus padres. Ya harto el ave del látigo tiro a Harry y comenzó a darle de latigazos.

HARRY –gritaron Trevor y blu con miedo al ver a su amigo siendo lastimado

Silencio –dijo el pájaro carpintero

El es nuestro amigo –dijo blu

No nos incumbe –dijo el padre de Trevor- ignórenlo

Pero tanto blu como Trevor no hicieron caso, Trevor saco su espada y blu tomo el hacha que usaba para cortar la madera y ambos con la decisión de salvar a Harry fueron corriendo hacia donde estaba el hombre, pero por ser polluelos el ave no batallo nada en tirarlos y empezó a latigarlos también. La madre de Trevor que estaba cerca de ahí miro la escena con miedo y fue a ayudar, ahí aparece el padre que agarra al ave, lo golpea y lo lanza a la fuente del parque.

Están bien? –pregunto el padre de Trevor a los 3

Tu golpeaste a mi amigo? –dijo Connor Barckley que apareció así nada mas

El golpeo a mi hijo y a sus amigos –dijo el padre de Trevor

Tu lo golpeaste? –volvió a preguntar Barckley

No son esclavos… y lo sabes –dijo el padre de Trevor

Te sugiero que vuelvas a trabajar antes de que te lleven en una caja –dijo Barckley

Hasta que cada ave sea libre todos seremos esclavos –dijo la madre de Trevor

Jejeje, muy bien –dijo Barckley- ya que tanto les inquieta la libertad, pueden considerarse también libres del peso de mi empleo –dijo- y la deuda de 3 meses la debe liquidar totalmente con intereses –el padre de Trevor a punto de golpearlo se detuvo al ver que Barckley le apuntaba con un revolver que tenía en una mochila que tenía en la espalda, el solo fue con los polluelos para irse –muy bien amigo, hay otras formas de saldar una deuda –esto último se lo dijo a si mismo

Al irse de ahí para ir a su casa, Trevor le pregunto a blu si pasaba la noche ahí, luego de preguntarle a linda (obvio con un lápiz y papel) se fue con él. En la casa de Trevor dando las 11:30PM una ventana se abrió sola y la silueta de un ave entro. En el cuarto de la dueña de Trevor, él y blu hablaban en silencio para no despertar a los padres de Trevor. Durante la charla Trevor notaba a blu con cara de asustado, temblando y mirando a todos lados.

Blu, qué te pasa? –pregunto Trevor preocupado por su amigo

La oscuridad… me aterra –dijo blu aun asustado

Ay amigo no tienes nada de que estar asustado –dijo Trevor tratando de animarlo

Es que todo está oscuro, además Alice y chloe me contaron una historia de terror sobre la oscuridad –dijo blu- se llama "vientos de oscuridad" y trata de demonios que te visitan en la noche para absorber tu alma

Ay blu, esas son solo historias, no son verdad –dijo Trevor- además, ya sabes que ellas solo quieren molestarte

En eso oyen un ruido debajo del cuarto de Trevor (la familia de Trevor dormía en un pequeño tronco artificial de 50cm con 2 huecos (el de arriba era el cuarto de Trevor y el de abajo era el cuarto de sus padres)).

Oíste eso? –le pregunto Trevor a blu

Si, vino del cuarto de tus padres –dijo blu- seguro los despertamos, será mejor irnos ya a dormir

Espera, hay que ver que está pasando –dijo Trevor

Y como? –dijo blu

Puse 2 orificios en el suelo debajo de mi cama, así puedo enterarme de lo que están haciendo –dijo Trevor moviendo su cama revelando los 2 orificios- yo mirare por este y tu por este

Nos vas a meter en problemas –dijo blu yendo con él

Los 2 se asomaron por los orificios y lo que vieron no les gusto. Vieron a Barckley acercándose a la madre de Trevor con una enorme vara. Ambos se miraron por un seg. preguntándose qué hacia ahí, volvieron a asomarse y vieron que él los miraba, así que se quitaron rápido, se fueron a la cama y fingieron dormirse.

Al día siguiente blu y Trevor despiertan a las 3:00PM y se dirigen con los padres de Trevor, pero lo que vieron no les gusto nada. Vieron al padre y a la dueña de Trevor llorando frente al cuarto de los padres de Trevor, a un veterinario y a los padres de la dueña de Trevor intentando consolarla. Trevor y blu fueron con su padre para ver por qué lloraban y lo que vieron fue a la madre de Trevor envuelta completamente en una pequeña sabana, lo que indicaba que falleció.

Esta…? –pregunto Trevor y su padre solo asintió con la cabeza

Trevor rompió a llorar recargándose en el cuerpo sin vida de su madre, cuando le destapo la cabeza para verla por última vez noto que en su cogote un símbolo en forma de "triqueta" y recordó que Barckley tenía una cicatriz en su pecho parecido a ese símbolo, lo que le hizo descubrir que él la mató.

**Narración por blu:**

_Ese mismo día, todos le hicimos un funeral, todos asistimos, Trevor y su padre, la dueña de Trevor y sus padres, Linda y yo, Harry y su dueño, todos nuestros amigos y otras aves que conocíamos nosotros y ella. No me imaginaba el dolor que debía estar sufriendo Trevor al perder a un ser querido, la ira, la rabia, la sed de venganza, sobre todo la sed de venganza. _

_Ese dia Trevor se hizo una promesa silenciosa: que no descansaría hasta encontrar y matar a Connor Barckley._

**Fin de la narración**

Papá juro que… –dijo Trevor pero su padre lo interrumpe

Trevor prométeme –dijo el padre de Trevor- prométeme que no harás nada estúpido

**Narración por blu:**

_Trevor le dijo que lo prometía, pero ese era el tipo de promesas a los que se les cruza los dedos. Así inicia mi historia, y por ahora esto es todo lo que puedo decirles, hasta la próxima._

**Fin de la narración**

**Aquí acaba el episodio de este fic.**

**Espero que les haya gustado**

**Bueno bye dejen sus reviews**


	2. capitulo 2: un gran cambio en mi vida

**Capitulo 2:** un gran cambio en mi vida

**Narración por blu:**

_Continuando con mí historia. Habían pasado 10 años desde el día del funeral, Trevor estuvo planeando su venganza pasando estos años, pero siempre nos divertíamos con nuestros amigos; Harry, Danny __**(**__un __**loro dorado**__** (Guaruba guarouba))**__, PJ __**(**__un __**tángara roja migratoria**__** (Piranga rubra))**__ y Peter __**(**__un __**loro rey**__** (Amazona oratrix))**__._

_La pasábamos en grande divirtiéndonos con el skate, videojuegos, fiestas, entre otras cosas. Pero un día decidimos ir a la casa del hermano de Harry que estaba abandonada porque el hijo de la dueña de Harry que era el dueño de su hermano lo habían llevado a prisión. Ese día nos fuimos a dormir con la idea de ir a la casa el día siguiente, pero no fue así._

_Ya que la mañana siguiente me desperté cambiado, y cuando digo cambiado me refiero a que me veía 4 años mayor. Pensé que era un sueño, así que me pinche con una de mis garras, pero al ver que nada cambio fui a ver el periódico y descubrí que habían pasado 4 años desde que me fui a dormir el día anterior._

_Pero yo no fui el único que cambio. La librería era diferente, nueva pintura, mas libros, fotos de mi y de Linda que no recordé haberme tomado. Con el miedo invadiéndome fui a despertar a Linda, pero ella también estaba cambiada. Hicimos nuestra rutina y le escribí si podría visitar a Trevor para ver si él sabía algo de esto. Pero lo que paso me dejo despistado._

**Fin de la narración**

Trevor? –dijo Linda- quién es Trevor

Blu la miro asombrado… cuantas veces Trevor había estado en su casa, había pasado toda su infancia con el… era la mascota de su mejor amiga, como podría olvidarlo… seguramente le estaba jugando una broma… a sí que le escribió que era la mascota de su amiga Sylvia.

Sylvia… -dijo Linda un poco dudosa- Blu ella era mi amiga, pero ella se mudo de aquí… eso fue hace muchos años Blu…y ella nunca tuvo una mascota, de hecho no le gustaban los guacamayos

Blu no podía creerlo… ya era muy extraño que hubiese pasado 4 años en un abrir y cerrar de ojos… pero lo que decía Linda lo impactaba… Sylvia era una amante de los pájaros y ahora ella le decía que no, y además decía que nunca tuvo a Trevor.

Le escribió en otro papel el nombre de sus otros amigos, para ver si reconocía alguno, ella lo negó a todos.

Blu me estas asustando –dijo Linda- quizás sean las vitaminas que te doy… parece que hacen que tengas amigos imaginarios

Blu no podía creerlo… tenía que ir a comprobarlo así que le escribió a Linda que quería que ella lo llevara a dar un paseo, Linda no quiso pero Blu insistió mucho.

A pesar del frió que hacía, Linda se abrigo y abrigo a Blu para darle un paseo… Blu la dirigió a la casa donde antes vivía Sylvia… pero ahora era una florería… luego fue a la casa de Danny… no vivía nadie allí… la casa de PJ, la habían demolido para construir un campo de basebol, la casa de Peter, pero Peter Tampoco estaba en su casa.

Fue a la casa de Harry pero tampoco estaba, un vecino había dicho que su dueño se había mudado a … Blu ya no podía seguir.

Esto debe ser un sueño –dijo Blu- una pesadilla, como puede ser que todos mis amigos hayan desaparecido, y que Linda no los reconozca, y que además me llame loco, yo no estoy loco, si ellos existían, como pude imaginar todo eso… que fue lo último que hablamos? –pensó- fue sobre el hermano de Harry… que mas?… a sí que hoy iríamos a ver su casa

Con Linda fueron al lugar donde se suponía que estaba la casa… pero lo único que había eran escombros.

Blu se quedo desilusionado, no solo había perdido 4 años de su vida si no que además, sus amigos, los únicos amigos que él ha tenido desaparecieron… o quizás el los había imaginado, ya no sabía que pensar.

Linda se sintió cansada y con frío, se devolvieron para su casa, pero Blu no se dio por vencido... siguió buscando pruebas, algún juguete que Trevor le había prestado, alguna foto, quizás alguna partida guardada en uno de sus videojuegos… nada, no había nada que probara la existencia de Trevor o de los demás, pero Blu siguió buscando información.

Paso un mes y Blu siguió buscando pruebas pero no encontró nada, y se dio por vencido….

Quizás –dijo vencido- fueron las vitaminas que Linda me da… y me hizo imaginarme todo eso, al parecer soy un ave solitaria después de todo

Blu prosiguió viviendo su vida normalmente, dejo de buscar pruebas de algo que él había imaginado… dejo de calentarse la cabeza y vivió su vida normalmente, tenía muchos libros nuevos, a si que tenía mucho con que leer, podía seguir practicando con su skate, ver películas y jugar videojuegos…

Una mañana como cualquier otra Blu despertó a Linda, se lavaron los dientes, tomaron desayuno, Linda obligo a Blu a tomar sus vitaminas… abrieron su tienda, y Linda le sirvió a Blu una taza de chocolate con galletas y él se puso a mirar por la ventana, hasta que Alice y chloe se pusieron a lanzarle nieve.

No muy lejos de allí iban aterrizando en lo alto de un poste de luz 3 aves, un loro dorado, un tángara roja migratoriay un loro rey (ellos eran Danny, PJ y Peter)… se pusieron a observar la casa de Blu… fijándose en como Alice y chloe seguían molestándolo.

Ahí está –dijo PJ

Sigue sin recordar lo sucedido? –dijo Peter

Si… pero es lo mejor… de hecho como me gustaría olvidar todo lo sucedido –dijo Danny

A todos –dijo PJ

Es irónico… todo esto empezó por querer ir a la casa del hermano de Harry –dijo el Peter

Si qué pasa con eso? –pregunto Danny

Que Blu no quería ir –dijo Peter- nunca quiso ir, si nosotros le hubiéramos escuchado nada de esto hubiera sucedido

Oye no te culpes –dijo PJ- nadie sabía lo que iba a suceder ahí

Si… pero ojala no hubiese sido necesario borrarle la memoria a Blu –dijo Peter

Eso fue injusto –dijo Danny

Al menos blu es feliz… por ahora –dijo PJ

Pero Blu todavía tiene a ese demonio dentro de él –dijo Danny- no encontramos una forma de extraerlo… y en cualquier momento saldrá

Te lo prometo mi amigo –dijo Peter- voy a encontrar la forma de extraer a ese demonio y volverás a ser normal Blu

Las tres aves siguieron observando la casa… hasta que ven a blu y Linda salen con maletas para sus vacaciones de verano a Hawái.

Las tres aves se fueron volando de allí, muy lejos.

**Narración por blu:**

_Decidí continuar con mi vida. Olvide a esos supuestos amigos míos por una simple razón: había hecho amigos reales en mis vacaciones en Hawái._

_Un año después Linda y yo fuimos visitados por un hombre loco que nos dijo que yo era el último macho de mi especie, y que para preservarla debía ir a Rio de Janeiro a "juntarme" con una hembra de mi misma especie llamada Perla._

_Cuando llegue a Rio por una extraña razón me sentía como en casa. Y al verla por 1º vez supe que ella era la hembra para mí. Aunque al principio no nos llevamos bien, al poco tiempo de irnos conociendo nos íbamos enamorando uno del otro. Cuando nos separamos de esa cadena tuve que herirla por su bien, ya que yo sería una carga para ella con eso de que no sabía volar._

_Cuando la secuestraron me arme de valor y me adentre en el carnaval para salvarla, pero también me secuestraron y a mis amigos también. Ya en el avión libere a todas las aves capturadas, me libere de mi captor que le rompió el ala de Perla quien cayó del avión a una muerte segura, salte al vacio para al menos morir con ella. Cuando le dije lo que sentía ella me beso y sentí algo en mi interior que me hizo abrir las alas y volar._

_Luego de un mes de tratamiento el ala de Perla se curó y ambos iniciamos una vida juntos en la selva. Luego de un largo tiempo de espera tuvimos a nuestros hijos: 2 machos llamados Sky y Blu Jr., y una hembra llamada Luna. Pensé que mi vida ya iba a ser perfecta._

_Pero en el día de mi 2º carnaval vino una visita inesperada._

**Fin de la narración**

**Aquí acaba el episodio de este fic.**

**Creyeron que aqui les diría quien fue esa visita inesperada?**

**Pues no, tendran que esperar**

**Espero que les haya gustado**

**Bueno bye dejen sus reviews**


	3. Capítulo 3: reencuentro y traición

**Capitulo 3:** reencuentro y traición

Blu estaba solo recolectando fruta para su familia cuando 3 aves; un loro dorado, un tángara roja migratoria y un loro rey a los que blu creyó haber visto antes aparecieron.

De por casualidad te llamas blu gunderson? –pregunto el loro dorado

Si, por qué? –pregunto blu

No nos recuerdas… amigo? –pregunto el tángara

No –dijo blu- Somos amigos? Porque no lo recuerdo

Recuerdas que hace 6 años pasabas tiempo de calidad con tus amigos? –pregunto el loro rey

Blu abrió los ojos como platos al recordar que hace 6 años jugaba con sus amigos que él creía no existentes.

Danny, PJ, Peter? –pregunto blu aun con la mirada de sorpresa

Valla, parece que si nos recuerda –dijo Danny

Pero es imposible. Uds. no existen… jamás existieron –dijo blu esto último con la cabeza baja

Blu te aseguramos que si existimos y te necesitamos ahora –dijo Peter

PARA QUE? –gritó blu enojado- PARA QUE LOS PROXIMOS 4 AÑOS SE VALLAN, QUE NADIE SEPA DE UDS. Y QUE ME CONSIDEREN UN LOCO POR CREAR AMIGOS IMAGINARIOS QUE YO SI SABIA QUE EXISTIAN? –los 3 oían lo que decía blu con mirada de culpa- estuve solo esos últimos 5 años que pase en Minnesota –dijo blu llorando y entre sollozos- me di por vencido al intentar buscarlos y los olvide. Busque reales amigos que no se separaron nunca de mí cuando decidí hacer cosas que nunca esperarían que hiciera, es mas ellos si me escuchaban, no como Uds. que nunca me hacían caso, como lo de ir a la casa del hermano de Harry

Lo sabemos blu –dijo PJ- te estuvimos observando estos últimos años a una distancia razonable, y créenos que no fue nuestra intención hacerte sentir mal

Y entonces por qué...? -dijo Blu- hicimos la promesa de nunca separarnos, de que nuestra amistad seria eterna, y yo confié en Uds., ahora la rompieron, yo siempre supe que no eran de fiar, LOS ODIO Y QUIERO QUE SE VALLAN DE MI VISTA, NO LOS QUIERO VOLVER A VER –dijo y luego rompió a llorar

Danny se acerco a blu para ver si podía animarlo.

Blu tenemos una explicación no tan lógica de por qué nos fuimos –dijo Peter- la verdad es que si fuimos a la casa del hermano de Harry el día siguiente del cual creíste que nos viste por última vez

Eso es imposible –dijo blu

No he terminado –dijo Peter- pero cuando fuimos nos encontramos con él quien era más grande que nosotros y más fuerte, nos ataco a todos, pero a ti te hizo algo que es la razón de la cual creíste haber despertado 4 años más grande

Digamos que lo que dices es cierto –dijo blu con algo de interés- que fue lo que me hizo?

Te lo diré yo –dijo PJ

**FLASHBACK**

Los chicos estaban dentro de la casa del hermano de Harry. Estaban observando cada parte del lugar para ver si se encontraba.

Luego de 2 hrs. de observar el lugar los chicos se aburrieron así que decidieron irse. Pero al estar a 1m de la puerta fueron tacleados al mismo tiempo por un guacamayo azul y amarillo que tenia navajas en vez de garras, un ojo de metal, cuchillas en sus alas y en su cola en vez de plumas.

Valla, valla, valla –dijo el guacamayo- miren que tenemos aquí, mi hermanito y sus tontos amigos, bienvenidos a mi humilde morada

Todos lo miraban asustados y en silencio. Hasta que Harry rompió el silencio.

Jesse, cuánto tiempo –dijo Harry saludando a su hermano mayor- que cuentas hermano?

Cállate insecto –grito jesse amenazante- me desagrada que me recuerdes que una porquería como tu sea mi familia, debería hacerte pedazos

No por favor solo vinimos a ver tu casa, es mas yo ni quise venir –le rogo Harry

Yo tampoco –dijo blu

Pues debería hacerlos pedazos a todos –dijo y comenzó a volar para atacarlos

Los 6 tuvieron la idea de tomar caminos separados, porque él no le haría daño a todos. Jesse miro a todos lados y decidió atacar 1º a Trevor. Fue volando a toda velocidad a atacarlo, pero blu quien estaba cerca de ahí aparto a Trevor del camino y jesse lo tomo a él.

Te sacrificaras por tu amigo? –pregunto jesse en tono burlón mientras ahorcaba a blu- que heroico, y a la vez que tonto

Déjalo en paz –dijo Trevor y se lanzo sobre él (igual que perla con nigel en la película)

Jesse soltó a blu y tomo a Trevor con su pata.

Veo que tú también eres heroicamente tonto –dijo jesse en tono burlón- pues tú serás el que morirá

Jesse alzo una de las plumas-cuchillas de su ala para degollarlo, pero blu lo tacleo con tal fuerza que jesse soltó a Trevor y salió volando a 1m de distancia. El miro a blu con cara de "es un recluta prometedor" y fue volando hacia él y lo tomo del cogote.

Veo que eres fuerte –admitió jesse- te gustara ser de los míos, mira mi ojo

El ojo purpura de jesse (lo de los ojos purpuras tendrá mucho significado en el fic.) comenzó a brillar y miro directo a los ojos de blu. Blu trato de no mirar, pero el brillo purpura era muy hipnótico para ignorarlo.

Deja a nuestro amigo en paz –dijo DJ y todos se abalanzaron hacia jesse

Jesse dejo de mirar a blu y los ataco a todos, sin piedad mato con sus plumas-cuchillas a Peter, Danny y DJ. A punto de matar a Trevor y a Harry apareció un **guacamayo de barba azul**** (****Ara glaucogularis****) **quien sin problemas dejo noqueado a jesse de un golpe, pone sus alas en las heridas de Peter, DJ y Danny y los revive, pero sus ojos se vuelven purpuras.

Hola Héctor –dijo jesse despertando y dirigiéndose al guacamayo de barba azul

Déjalos tranquilos –dijo Héctor en tono amenazador

Jesse sin pensarlo 2 veces abrió las alas y se fue de ahí.

Gracias por salvarnos –le dijo Harry a Héctor

No hay de que –dijo y fue volando con blu

Todos fueron con blu haber si estaba bien, cuando llegaron lo vieron inconsciente y en unos pocos segundos despertó de golpe.

Oye, estas bien? –pregunto Héctor

Blu no contesto nada, sus ojos se volvieron purpuras y como si algo lo controlara empezó a atacar a todos, su fuerza aumento, voló por 1º vez (pero él no sabía que lo hacía), su voz se hizo como la de darth vader sin el asma (soy fan de star wars XD), sus plumas se erizaron, algunas de sus plumas de la cabeza se acomodaron formando un par de cuernos y sus garras se hicieron rojas y puntiagudas.

Que le pasa? –pregunto Trevor

Este poseído –dijo Héctor

QUE ESTA QUE? –preguntaron todos en coro

Deben irse –dijo Héctor y todos se fueron

Blu fue directo a tacar a sus amigos, pero Héctor lo embistió dejándolo en el suelo, los chicos se quedaron a ver la escena con miedo de que él mate a blu o que blu lo mate a él, luego del golpe blu se levanto rápido y fue directo a Héctor para matarlo. Héctor tomo una gruesa aguja de 15cm que tenía escondida en las alas, golpeo a blu con sus garras, se coloco sobre él inmovilizándolo, puso la aguja en su ojo izquierdo.

Tú –le dijo a Harry- busca un martillo y tráemelo

Harry no lo pensó 2 veces y fue a buscar uno. Luego de unos minutos encontró un martillo y se lo dio a Héctor

Que planeas hacer? –pregunto Harry pensando que lo mataría

Descuida no le hare nada malo –dijo Héctor

Tomo el martillo con un ala y la aguja en la otra, coloco la aguja en el ojo izquierdo de blu, alzo el martillo y dio un ligero golpe a la aguja con este haciendo un agudo sonido de "esos tubos de metal delgado que cuelgas en el patio y el viento los mueve haciendo que se golpeen entre sí haciendo que suene un sonido de campanitas" (no sé como se llaman XD, si dejan un review incluyan el nombre de esas cosas) improvisando una lobotomía y blu se quedo inconsciente.

Que le hiciste? –pregunto Trevor

Le borre la memoria –dijo Héctor

Y que nos hiciste a nosotros? –pregunto Danny refiriéndose a él, DJ y Peter

Les contrarreste la muerte –dijo Héctor y los 3 lo miraron con cara de "what?"- en palabras que entienden, los reviví

Cómo? –preguntaron los 3 en coro

Luego les digo, ahora debemos llevarlo a mi casa –dijo refiriéndose a blu- Uds. 2 –les dijo a Harry y Trevor- váyanse de Minnesota y no regresen

Que será de nuestros dueños? –pregunto Trevor

Yo me encargare de eso, ahora váyanse, tomen caminos separados y no se atrevan en regresar –dijo Héctor

Trevor y Harry abrieron las alas y se fueron por caminos diferentes, ambos preguntándose que sería de blu y de sus amigos.

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

**Narración por blu:**

_Lo que me decían era difícil de creer, pero luego de una larga charla me revelaron que tenía un demonio viviendo dentro de mí, que intentaron extraerlo y que no pudieron y que luego de 4 años de intentar extraerlo sin éxito tuvieron que borrarme la memoria para no al menos vivir sin saber que lo tenía, también se la borraron a Linda y a todos los demás. También me dijeron que este salía siempre que mi pulso llegaba a los 200 por minuto, y eso solo pasaba cuando me enojaba mucho y que al terminar no recordaba nada de lo sucedido. Al principio no les creí, ahí me dijeron que siempre que me veían, me grababan cada vez que soltaba al demonio, me mostraron el video y luego de ver eso les creí. Para finalizar me dijeron que ya habían encontrado la forma de extraerlo, pero para eso debía irme de vuelta a Minnesota por 5 años para realizar el ritual de extracción._

_A regañadientes tuve que aceptar, me despedí de mi familia diciéndoles que tenía que hacer algo importante que hacer. Para perla fue difícil, ya que habíamos pasado por muchas cosas, le prometí que regresaría, y ella me prometió que cumpliría con la labor del padre hasta mi regreso._

_Cuando regrese a Minnesota me metieron en una caja de gas, donde me durmieron para realizar el ritual._

_5 años después desperté, fue como dormir y despertar solo un segundo, cuando me vi en un espejo me veía 5 años más viejo, los chicos aparecieron y me dijeron que la extracción fue todo un éxito y que podía volver a Rio. Busque un avión que iba a Rio y me metí lleno de alegría porque volvería a ver a mi familia luego de tanto._

_Cuando regrese mis hijos ya eran adolescentes de 5 años, nico y Pedro se habían casado (no entre ellos, con hembras mal pensados) y formado una familia, también espere buscar una alegre bienvenida de mi esposa, pero lo que vi no me gusto. Descubrí que ella se había casado con otro, un guacamayo rojo llamado Josh._

_Me sentí destrozado, mi esposa me había traicionado, luego de una larga discusión le dije que no quería volver a verla. Debía aceptarlo, __nunca más iba a estar junto a Perla, ella se había casado con otro macho, en el mundo no lo puedes tener todo, y yo no voy a tener a Perla nunca más, no tengo otra solución, fui un capitulo en la vida de Perla, nada más, decidí hacer lo correcto, por que estar en un lugar donde no eres feliz, decidí irme, aunque perla me haya olvidado, nunca la olvidare a ella y los hermosos momentos que tuvimos._

**Fin de la narración**

Blu había llamado a todos sus amigos y a sus hijos para decirles algo importante.

Blu, por qué estamos aquí? –pregunto Rafael

Es que quiero decirles algo importante –dijo blu

Y por qué no está aquí mama? –pregunto Luna

Prefiero que no lo sepa de mí –dijo blu

Lo que blu no sabía es que perla los estaba espiando en los arbustos para ver de qué se trataba todo y de por qué blu no la invito.

Me voy –dijo blu y todos se quedaron con los ojos abiertos como platos, también perla- me voy para no volver

Por qué? –pregunto pedro

Porque no puedo estar en un lugar donde no soy feliz –dijo blu con la cabeza baja- es por eso que volveré a Minnesota, hoy mismo

Pero papá –dijo blu Jr.- que será de nosotros?

El tiene razón –dijo sky- no te hemos visto en 5 años, y ahora dices que no te volveremos a ver?

Hijos, háganme una promesa –dijo blu- que serán fuertes y protegerán a los que aman

Lo prometemos –dijeron los 3 en coro

Al menos déjanos ir contigo –dijo luna

No hijos, Uds. pertenecen aquí, nunca encajarían en el mundo donde inicio el libro de mi vida –dijo blu refiriéndose a Minnesota- pero créanme cuando les digo que no importa lo lejos que me lleve la vida, siempre los recordare y que siempre ocuparan un gran espacio en mi corazón

Blu abrazo a sus hijos y a sus amigos, abrió las alas y se fue a Minnesota, todos estaban viéndolo hasta que se perdió en el horizonte. Ahí aparece perla de entre los arbustos y sus hijos la miran con ira.

Espero que estés contenta –le dijo sky

Si, acabas de dejar ir a un buen pájaro –dijo blu Jr.- no volverá y todo gracias a ti

Los 2 machos se fueron y luna solo miro a perla y negarle con la cabeza con el seño fruncido y se fue con sus hermanos, los demás también se van dejando a perla con la mirada baja expresando culpa.

La pregunta es… culpa de qué?

Ay blu, lamento lo que hice –dijo perla llorando y entre sollozos- pero debes entender, hay algo que me impide dejar a Josh, pero si te lo dijera me tomarías como una loca

**Narración por blu:**

_Continué mi camino sin mirar atrás, dejando todo eso atrás, mis amigos, mis hijos, linda, decidí no decirle de que me iba ya que eso la haría irse conmigo y no puedo dejar que alguien más sufra mi tristeza, también extrañare a perla, pero ella no a mí._

_Luego de 3 días de vuelo llegue a Minnesota y me instale en el parque para empezar de nuevo, luego de instalarme decidí ir a hacer lo que hace todo macho luego de ser dejado por su amada, fui a embriagarme a un bar. Pero lo que paso la noche de ese día fue algo que nunca esperé._

**Fin de la narración**

Blu fue a un bar de aves a desahogarse un poco, el camarero del bar que es una **cacatúa fúnebre piquicorta ****(****Calyptorhynchus latirostris****)** lo conocía, ya que él solía ir con sus amigos a fiestas, pero blu nunca se embriagaba como ellos o coqueteaba con las chicas, él solo iba a oír la música, bailar y tomar agua con gas.

Blu, como estas amigo? –pregunto el camarero

Bien Hill, como es que aun te acuerdas de mí? –pregunto blu

Como olvidar al guacamayo que canto esa gran canción hace 7 años? –dijo Hill

No recuerdo, cual canción? –pregunto blu

Se llamaba "powerless" y la canta linkin park –dijo Hill

Blu empezó a hacer memoria.

**FLASHBACK**

Los 6 amigos estaban en una mesa tomando sus bebidas y escuchando la música.

Oye blu, por qué no subes al escenario a cantar una canción? –pregunto Harry

Si, tienes una gran voz amigo –dijo Trevor

No, no estoy seguro –dijo blu algo nervioso

Oh vamos –dijo DJ- vamos todos que cante, que cante

QUE CANTE, QUE CANTE, QUE CANTE –comenzaron a decir todos los del bar

Está bien –dijo blu- para que se callen

Blu subió al escenario algo nervioso pero decidido. Fue con la banda.

Oigan se saben la canción powerless de linkin park? –dijo y ellos asintieron con la cabeza, luego miro al publico- hoy les cantare una canción, tal vez ya la oyeron, o si no será la 1º vez que la oirán

La banda empezó a tocar y blu empezó a cantar.

**(****N/A: (****watch?v=gv4zGQ5feaY****) aquí esta la canción, si quieren escucharla****)**

**Blu: **_You hid your skeletons when I had shown you mine__  
__You woke the devil that I thought you'd left behind__  
__I saw the evidence, the crimson soaking through__  
__Ten thousand promises, ten thousand ways to lose_

**Blu y la banda:**_ And you held it all but you were careless to let it fall__  
__You held it all and I was by your side, powerless_

**Blu:**_ I watched you fall apart and chased you to the end.__  
__I'm left with emptiness that words cannot defend__  
__You'll never know what I became because of you__  
__Ten thousand promises, ten thousand ways to lose_

**Blu y la banda:**_ And you held it all but you were careless to let it fall__  
__You held it all and I was by your side, powerless_

**Blu:**_ Powerless [x2]_

Todos los del bar se quedaron boquiabiertos (o picoabiertos) al ver lo tan buen cantante que es blu. Pero blu al verlos tan callados, hizo que pensara que canto mal, para su sorpresa le aplaudieron a más no poder.

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

Ah sí, ya me acuerdo –dijo blu

Sí, eso te puso en la lista platino –dijo Hill- ahora lo que ordenes para ti y para tus invitados será cortesía

Wow, eso también lo olvide –dijo blu

Ahorita te traigo tu agua con gas –dijo Hill

No Hill, hoy necesitare algo más fuerte –dijo blu con tono de tristeza

Refresco? –pregunto Hill

Whisky –dijo blu

Whisky? –preguntó Hill con sorpresa- blu tú no eres de los

Whisky –dijo blu decidido interrumpiendo a Hill

Está bien… no soy tu padre –dijo Hill sirviendo el trago y a punto de irse

Puedes… dejar la botella? –dijo blu aun con tono de tristeza

Un gran guacamayo verde que estaba cerca de él oyó esto último y fue con él adivinando lo que sucedía.

Es una chica, verdad? –pregunto el guacamayo y blu solo asintió con la cabeza sin verlo- jajaja, lo sabía, en mis tiempos de viaje no creerías las muchas veces que he visto esa cara en muchos machos, pero créeme que con el tiempo la olvidaras

No lo creo –dijo blu aun sin verlo- perla era una en un millón

Qué lindo nombre –dijo el guacamayo

Igual que ella –dijo blu aun sin verlo y con una sonrisa triste- pero tuvieron que meterme un demonio, tuvieron que extraérmelo por 5 años, y cuando regrese a Rio ella estaba con otro

Un demonio? –pregunto el guacamayo

Si, visite con unos amigos la casa del hermano de un amigo y ahí me metieron el demonio –dijo blu con ira- si no hubiera entrado, si me hubieran escuchado, aun estaría con ella

De por casualidad te llamas, Tyler Blu Gunderson? –pregunto el guacamayo

Si, por qué? –pregunto blu esta vez mirándolo

Jejeje, es increíble que te olvides de tu amigo más cercano –dijo el guacamayo volteando a ver a blu

Blu se quedo con mirada de haber visto un fantasma. Vio al guacamayo y solo un nombre se le vino a la cabeza.

Tr… Trevor? –pregunto blu algo esperanzado, el guacamayo solo sonrió, al parecer ese si era su nombre- Trevor Michaels? –pregunto blu con una sonrisa amplia

JA, si e acuerdas de mí –dijo Trevor

Ambos guacamayos se abrazaron con felicidad al ver de nuevo a su amigo.

Te creí muerto –dijo Trevor

Yo te creí no existente –dijo blu

**Narración por blu:**

_Le conté mi historia desde mis vacaciones en Hawái, mi aventura en Rio, mi boda con perla, el nacimiento de mis hijos, concluyendo hasta el día de hoy._

_Trevor también me conto su historia, todos sus viajes._

**Fin de la narración**

Recuerdo que ese guacamayo te dijo que no volvieras aquí –dijo blu- que haces aquí?

Pues hay algo que tengo que hacer esta noche y luego de eso seguiré con mis viajes –dijo Trevor

Oye Trevor te puedo pedir un favor? –pregunto blu

Claro, que favor –dijo Trevor

Cuando hayas hecho lo que sea que vayas a hacer –comenzó blu- te podría acompañar en tus viajes?

Claro, por? –pregunto Trevor

Pues, luego de lo que me paso, creo que un buen amigo es lo que necesito para animarme un poco –dijo blu

Claro amigo –dijo Trevor

Por cierto, que planeas hacer? –pregunto blu con curiosidad

Digamos que es algo personal –dijo Trevor

**Narración por Trevor:**

_No tenía el valor para decirle a blu lo que planeaba hacer esta noche._

_A nuestros queridos lectores solo puedo decirles que 9 años después de la muerte de mí madre mi padre se le unió en la muerte. Sin la obligación de mi promesa, trate de reunir el valor suficiente para realizar mi venganza. Es por eso que estoy aquí en el bar._

**Fin de la narración**

Habían pasado 5 min desde que blu y Trevor se reencontraron. A los 3 min del reencuentro blu dejo de tomar, ya se sentía desahogado. Pero Trevor seguía tomando, al parecer necesitaba mucho valor.

Oye, como que ya tomaste suficiente –dijo blu, pero Trevor seguía tomando

Tu amigo tiene razón –dijo un ave con una capa y una capucha- un macho solo bebe tanto cuando quiere besar a una hembra… o asesinar a otra ave

Valla amigo –dijo blu algo picaron- a quien planeas besar? –le dijo y luego le da una palmada en la espalda

Pero cuando lo hace, de la mochila que tenia Trevor cae un revolver, blu al ver el arma sabía lo que pasaba.

O mejor dicho, a quien planeas asesinar? –pregunto blu en tono serio

Trevor no contesto, solo tomo el arma y se fue del lugar, blu lo siguió y el ave de la capa solo se quedo con cara pensativa.

**-Fuera del bar**

Ambas ave caminaban fuera del bar.

Ya dime Trevor –dijo blu

A quien voy a matar no te incumbe –dijo Trevor- además Barckley se lo merece

Barckley? Connor Barckley? –pregunto blu- le prometiste a tu padre no intentar matarlo

Cruce los dedos –dijo Trevor

Escucha Trevor haz lo que quieras, pero no cuentes conmigo –dijo blu

Pero prometimos que… -dijo Trevor pero blu lo interrumpió

Que nos apoyaríamos en todo? –dijo blu- pues sí, pero en cosas como este, es mejor romper una promesa

Está bien –dijo Trevor- te avisare cuando haya acabado, así continuaremos con el viaje

Bien, te esperare en la vieja librería de Linda –dijo blu

**-En el parque**

Trevor estaba escondido en unos arbustos. Veía a Barckley salir de una casa de aves y hablando con 2 **guacamayos azules jacinto**** (****Anodorhynchus hyacinthinus****)**, macho y hembra, pero se notaba que hablaba mas con la hembra.

Xixu, xixu déjame explicarte –dijo Barckley

Esta es la ultima Connor –dijo la hembra quien era xixu- esta es la última vez que limpio tus desastres

He estado aquí mucho tiempo –dijo Barckley- me gustaría saber cómo es Brasil

Has estado buscando a Héctor? –dijo xixu

Si señora, lo he estado buscando por cielo y tierra –dijo barckley

Pues sigue buscando –dijo el macho

Y envía una cosecha fresca a Brasil –dijo xixu- hay muchas bocas que alimentar

Si señora –dijo barckley

Xixu y el macho se van volando de ahí dejando solo a barckley.

Si señora, no señora, claro señora –se quejaba barckley

Mientras caminaba para irse, Trevor sale de su escondite y empieza a seguirlo, ya a una distancia razonable, le quita el seguro al revolver, barckley voltea al oír el sonido.

Esta va por mi madre –dijo Trevor y dispara, pero el arma no estaba cargada

Jajaja, que mala suerte, le habrías puesto fin a mi sufrimiento –dijo barckley en tono burlón, Trevor salió volando de ahí- a dónde diablos huyes –dijo aun en tono burlón- no me gusta perseguir cobardes –dijo aun en tono burlón- el polluelo ya es un adulto ven y enfrenta a tu enemigo –Trevor se metió en la casa de la que barckley salió hablando con los 2 guacamayos, intentaba cerrarla, pero el seguro estaba atorado- hay 2 clases de machos señor Michaels, aquellos que tienen las agallas para tirar del gatillo… y aquellos que no la tienen –Trevor preparaba el arma para otro tiro- saca el barrilete, mete la bala, méte el barrilete, quita el seguro y dispara, ese es el orden –dijo barckley aun en tono burlón- se que estabas despierto esa noche –dijo refiriéndose a la noche en que mato a su madre- no es así? Jajaja –golpeo la puerta cuando Trevor intentaba meter la bala y esta se le cayó- OH, tiro la bala señor Michaels –la bala rodo, Trevor al ver la bala vio también a un ave muerta e intentaba alcanzar la bala con su pata –el alma de tu madre tenía un sabor exquisito, ESPERO QUE LA TUVA SEPA MEJOR –dijo mientras golpeaba la puerta para abrirla, pero sintió un ala en su espalda y voltio para ver que el ave era blu

Nadie intenta matar a mi amigo –dijo blu y luego golpea a barckley con una rama

Aprovechando que barckley estaba mareado por el golpe, Trevor toma la bala, la mete en el barrilete, quita el seguro, abre la puerta y le dispara a barckley. Ambas aves se acercan al cuerpo, la bala se alojo en su ojo.

Oye gracias por salvarme –le dijo Trevor a blu- si no hubieses venido quien sabe que sería de mí

Para que son los amigos? –dijo blu

Trevor arrojo el arma a donde no pudieran verla.

Bueno, ya mataste a barckley –dijo blu- espero que te sientas mejor

Pues la verdad no tanto, pero me desahogué –dijo Trevor- hay que ir a dormir, mañana en la mañana nos iremos

De acuerdo –dijo blu y voltea a ver el cadáver por última vez, pero no estaba- oye, donde está barckley?

Esta justo… -dijo Trevor pero se detuvo al ver que barckley no estaba

Ambas aves voltean y ven a barckley con lo que parece ser un cetro, quien les ruge, se convierte (cuando digo que se convierte me refiero a que le hace igual a blu cuando tenía el demonio dentro) y se lanza sobre lo punto de matarlos el ave del bar sin problemas toma a barckley y lo lanza a la fuente, este impacta con la base y queda inconsciente. Blu y Trevor también quedan inconscientes y el ave los toma de las patas y se los lleva a un lugar desconocido.

**Aquí acaba el episodio de este fic.**

**Quien será el ave del bar?**

**Tendrán que esperar que esperar al próximo capitulo**

**Espero que les haya gustado**

**Bueno bye dejen sus reviews**


	4. Capítulo 4: nacen 2 cazadores

**Capitulo 4:** nacen 2 cazadores

Blu y Trevor despertaron en una casa abandonada, estaban en la cama y se levantaron para irse, pero notaron 4 platos, 2 con semillas y 2 con agua.

Que dices? –pregunto Trevor hablando sobre comer

Está bien, yo también tengo hambre –dijo y comieron hasta que se acabaron todo

Ambas aves encontraron la salida y se preparaban para irse, hasta que oyeron en otra habitación un ruido que parecían gritos y carne siendo cortada con una sierra circular, ambos encontraron unos pedazos de escombro y los tomaron como armas, abrieron la puerta y vieron que era el ave de la capucha viendo "saw 7" (también soy fan de saw XD), la escena en la que Brad y Bryan deciden dejar morir a dina con la sierra, el ave los ve y decide hablar.

Quieren verla conmigo? –pregunto el ave

Am, no gracias –dijo Trevor

Películas como esa no nos gustan –dijo blu

Ya veo –dijo el ave

El ave se acerco a ellos, se quito la capucha revelando que el ave era Héctor, el ave que salvo a los chicos del hermano de Harry.

Oye te conozco –dijo Trevor- eres el ave que nos salvo de jesse

Si, y tu eres el ave que le dije que no volviera aquí –dijo Héctor

Si lo sé pero… -dijo Trevor pero es interrumpido por blu

Se conocen? –pregunto blu

Si, me llamo Héctor Sturgess –dijo Héctor- y se encuentran en mi hogar, y si se preguntan por qué están aquí, lo que pasa es que salve sus vidas –dijo Héctor- durante su patético intento de quitársela a alguien

Y, como supiste que intentaría asesinar a Barckley? –pregunto Trevor

Cómo? –dijo Héctor- vi a un pájaro realizando su 1º y tan anhelada misión –dijo Héctor- ebrio, debo agregar –seguía hablando- y cuando lo vi dije: perdiste tu tiempo observando a este, Héctor. No es un recluta prometedor. Solo es un chico egoísta que desea venganza, y luego su querido amigo, cuya esposa lo dejo por otro, se le une solo para casi morir, y ahí me di cuenta que SON UN PAR DE IDIOTAS –decía enojado- tampoco sabían que su rival era un brujo

Tanto blu como Trevor se sorprendieron al escuchar esa palabra.

Un brujo? –dijeron los 2 en coro y en tono de sorpresa

Si, demonios de la oscuridad, que viven de las almas de los mortales –dijo Héctor- para su fortuna señores, cazarlos es como un pasatiempo

Pero los brujos no existen –dijo Trevor

Si, son solo un mito –dijo blu

Los mitos no los dejan desmayados tras meterles una bala en el ojo –dijo Héctor- no señores, los brujos son reales, existen en cada parte del mundo

Si lo que dices es verdad, ayúdame a matarlo –dijo Trevor- te puedo pagar para que lo mates

Mis servicios no se compran –dijo Héctor- y la palabra que buscas es "destruir", es toda una fiesta, matar algo que vive para siempre

Pero no lo comprendes, mi madre fue asesinada –dijo Trevor

Y si les enseño a matar a un asesino –dijo Héctor- entonces, que? –pregunto- de que forma eso honrara su memoria? En que beneficiara al próximo chico cuya madre sea asesinada, si lo único que buscas es venganza… búscala en otra parte

Por favor, enséñame a pelear como tú y hare lo que me pidas –imploro Trevor

Prometes dejar a un lado la idea de venganza? –le dijo Héctor a Trevor- y tu, prometes dejar de intentar desahogarte con bebidas que son malas para ti? –le dijo a blu- y adoptar la vida de 2 cazadores? –le dijo a los 2- ya no tendrán amigos… ni familia

**Narración por blu:**

_Amigos y familia, eso es algo que deje atrás cuando me fui de Rio, así que supongo que esto de ser cazador de brujos será bueno para mí._

**Fin de la narración**

**Narración por Trevor:**

_Le dije lo que quería oír… pero solo me importaba matar al monstruo que mato a mi madre._

**Fin de la narración**

Aceptamos –dijeron los 2 en coro

Héctor los llevo a una armería en su sótano para que eligieran sus armas de casería.

Esta es una pistola de las tierras altas de Escocia –dijo mostrándoles un arma- y si un cañón no les gusta, 3 serán algo padre –dijo mostrando un arma de 3 cañones rotadores- esta es una deringer 1865, y aunque no lo crean, es la misma que uso John Wilkes Booth para asesinar a Lincoln, ahora chicos, cual les gusta más?

La verdad las armas de fuego no son lo mío –dijo blu

Y yo no he tenido mucha suerte con una de estas –dijo Trevor recordando lo de Barckley

Pero… -dijo blu y luego ve un hacha de leñador clavado en lo que queda de un tronco- solía ser leñador

Y yo… -dijo Trevor y luego ve una espada entre todas las armas- de polluelo era un gran esgrimista

**-En el bosque de Minnesota**

Las 3 aves caminaban por el bosque, blu con su nueva hacha, y Trevor con su nueva espada.

Muy bien blu, quiero que derribes este árbol de un solo hachazo –dijo Héctor- y tu Trevor, quiero que rompas esta roca de un solo golpe con la punta de tu espada

Pero es demasiado grueso el tronco, es imposible –dijo blu

Y esta roca es muy grande y dura, también es imposible –dijo Trevor

Pero no son un tronco y una roca –dijo Héctor- son lo que más odian en el mundo –les explicaba- así que díganme, que es lo que más odian en el mundo?

Odio a Barckley –dijo Trevor

Y yo odio a Josh –dijo blu

Pues acábenlos –dijo Héctor

Blu le da un hachazo al árbol y Trevor golpea la roca con la punta de su espada, pero no les hacen mucho daño.

Es obvio que no los odian demasiado –dijo Héctor- que es lo que más odian?

Odio que mi madre haya sido asesinada –dijo Trevor y le da un golpe a la piedra sin conseguir nada

Odio que perla me haya dejado –dijo blu dándole un hachazo al árbol y sin conseguir nada

Eso no basta –dijo Héctor

Odio que tuviéramos miedo –dijo Trevor y golpeo la roca sin conseguir nada

Odio que ella me traicionara –dijo blu y dio un hachazo al árbol sin conseguir nada

Algo más? –dijo Héctor

Que nosotros, y todos los que conocimos hayan vivido con temor –dijeron los 2 en coro y sin conseguir nada

Vergonzoso –dijo Héctor

Odio haber sido tan pequeño y débil –dijo Trevor y sin conseguir nada

Muy débil? –dijo Héctor

Si –dijo Trevor

Di que fracasaste –dijo Héctor- al protegerla (Trevor golpea)… y que tu (Trevor golpea)… la dejaste (Trevor golpea)… morir –concluyo

Trevor dio un grito de ira y desesperación y logra romper la roca de un golpe con la punta de su espada.

Y qué me dices tú blu? –dijo Héctor

Odio haberme separado de ella, por culpa de ese demonio –dijo blu y sin conseguir nada

Por culpa de un demonio? –dijo Héctor

Si –dijo

Di que fue por culpa tuya –dijo Héctor- al irte (blu da un hachazo)… y que tu (blu da un hachazo)… rompiste tu promesa (blu da un hachazo)… de estar con ella (blu da un hachazo)… y que al romper tu promesa (blu da un hachazo)… la lanzaste (blu da un hachazo)… a las alas (blu da un hachazo)… de ese (blu da un hachazo)… macho –concluyo

Blu también dio un grito de ira y desesperación y logra partir el árbol de un solo tajo con su hacha y el árbol cae.

Poder chicos –dijo Héctor- el verdadero poder, no viene del odio… viene de la verdad

**-De regreso en la casa de Héctor**

Fueron directo a una habitación que no tiene ventanas.

Antes de proteger a otros de la oscuridad, antes deben de saber protegerse Ud. –dijo Héctor- sus enemigos tienen el poder de hacerse invisibles, deben tener la habilidad de pelear a ciegas, sin usar el sentido de la vista, de ver sin ver

Héctor apago la luz, la pantalla se pone toda negra y se oyen golpes y quejas, la luz se enciende revelando a los 3 con heridas y jadeando.

2º round –dijo blu y apago la luz

**Narración por Trevor:**

_En las semanas siguientes, Héctor nos enseño a blu y a mí todo tipo de técnicas de combate, también nos revelo toda una vida de secretos de los cazadores de brujos. La habilidad de los brujos de adaptarse a cualquier ambiente ya sea tropical, frio, templado, etc., su habilidad para volverse invisibles, de cómo saber si un ave que parece normal resulta ser un brujo, pero sobre todo… nos enseño a como destruirlos._

**Fin de la narración**

Cuando morgana traiciono a Merlín, su recompensa fue un medallón de oro puro con una triqueta grabada –dijo Héctor con un cucharon de roca con oro fundido- desde entonces la triqueta se volvió el símbolo de la brujería… del mal, y el oro se volvió la kryptonita de los brujos, la maldición… de los que maldicen -dijo esto último vertiendo el oro liquido en la espada de trevor y en la parte afilada del hacha de blu

**-En el bar**

Quiero un Martini –dijo Héctor

Yo quiero agua con gas –dijo blu

Yo quiero ron –dijo Trevor

Existen diferentes formas de saber si un ave que parece normal es un brujo –dijo Héctor- sus ojos son purpuras, ningún ave común y corriente tiene ojos purpura, jamás los verán con algo de oro, la harina les da comezón, tienen olor a fuego, tienen una cicatriz con el símbolo de la triqueta y no tienen sombra, lo único que dios puso fuera del alcance de un brujo, lo único que no podrán poseer

Trevor noto en un espejo que tenia cerca de él a Barckley en la entrada.

Chicos, ahí está Barckley –dijo Trevor a punto de levantarse, pero Héctor lo toma del ala

Yo decido los blancos, ese es el trato –dijo Héctor y Barckley se va sin saber que ellos estaban ahí- esto no es solo acerca de barckley –Héctor saca 2 fotos, en ellas estaban los guacamayos Jacinto que estaban con barckley la noche que Trevor le disparo, 1º mostro la del macho- él es Mefisto, un asesino a sueldo despiadado –luego muestra la de xixu- y su hermana –dijo Héctor

Ya los he visto a los 2, estaban con barckley la noche que le dispare –dijo Trevor

Y quien es ella? –pregunto blu

La llaman… xixu –dijo Héctor- ella… es de quien todos descienden, la jefa de los brujos, la reina… la madre –dijo Héctor- los brujos llevan siglos en el mundo, asesinando aves inocentes para chuparles el alma, o para convertirlos en reclutas, cuando los europeos llegaron con sus esclavos, ellos tuvieron una siniestra oportunidad. Construyeron imperios por todo el mundo, pero el más importante, o sea en el que esta xixu se construyo en el norte de Brasil, pero en años recientes han avanzado al sur, dejando la muerte a su paso –seguía hablando- ahí es donde entramos nosotros chicos, los cazadores, depende de nosotros mantener las cosas equilibradas, asegurarnos de que este aun sea un mundo de hombres, y no de monstruos. Lo que hacemos no es por uno, sino para todo el mundo

Entonces, crees que ya estamos listos? –pregunto blu

Claro que lo están –dijo Héctor

**Narración por blu:**

_Así inicia mi nueva vida… como cazador de brujos, y Trevor y yo no nos rendiremos… hasta que hayamos librado al mundo de los brujos, así que me dije a mi mismo, xixu… prepárate, porque hoy… nacen 2 cazadores._

**Fin de la narración**

**Aquí acaba el episodio de este fic.**

**Qué pasara despues?**

**Tendrán que esperar que esperar al próximo capitulo**

**Espero que les haya gustado**

**Bueno bye dejen sus reviews**


	5. Capítulo 5: de regreso a Río

**Capítulo 5:** de regreso a Río

**Narración por blu:**

_Ya estábamos listos, con nuestras armas de oro, nuestras nuevas habilidades de pelea y nuestras nuevas vidas, pero todavía nos faltaba algo, Héctor nos dijo que era antes de irnos, ese algo eran símbolos protectores._

**Fin de la narración**

Los brujos son muy letales –dijo Héctor- entre muchos de sus hechizos hay algunos que son mortales, pero existen símbolos que te protegen contra la magia negra –dijo Héctor sacando de un joyero un collar y un anillo, ambos con el símbolo del "ojo de Horus"- pero el más poderoso que existe… es el ojo de Horus, mientras tengan estos símbolos, los hechizos no les harán daño y los hechizos letales no los mataran –dijo dándole el collar a blu y el anillo a Trevor- pero deben esconderlos, si un brujo los ve con estos símbolos sabrán que son cazadores –dijo sacando de un cajón una bufanda roja y unas pantuflas rojas también (las pantuflas son porque un anillo humano es como un brazalete de tobillo para un ave, por eso las pantuflas)- tengan, Trevor las pantuflas cubrirán el anillo, y blu la bufanda cubrirá el collar

Am, no tendrás una en amarillo? –pregunto blu

Héctor guardo la bufanda roja y saco una amarilla y se la da a blu, Trevor se pone las pantuflas y blu se pone la bufanda y ambos se van de Minnesota, para ir directo al destino al que los mando Héctor.

**Narración por blu:**

_3 días después Héctor nos había mandado a Rio… vaya coincidencia, el lugar que deje para no volver, y regrese, y miren que no estoy feliz con eso…_

**Trevor interfiere:**

_Am, oye blu porque no te vas a comer algo y me dejas con el resto de la narración?_

**Blu le contesta:**

_Está bien, voy, ya regreso._

**Narración por Trevor:**

_Como decía blu, Héctor nos había mandado a Río con un recordatorio, nada de lazos, sin distracciones, ni amigos ni familia. Como cazadores no debíamos tener distracciones, cualquier ave en esa paradisiaca ciudad fácilmente podría ser uno de ellos._

**Fin de la narración**

Blu y Trevor van a instalarse a la clínica del santuario de aves blu (la razón de eso es que Héctor les dijo que en la selva podrían haber brujos y ellos estarían al descubierto, por eso debían estar en un lugar escondido). Hace unos años tulio puso a trabajar aves, eran aves de selva que si encontraban un ave herida o enferma la llevaban a la clínica, una era el organizador de medicinas. Estaban en donde el organizador de medicinas quien estaba gritándole a otra ave.

VETE DE AQUÍ, DESGRACIADO LADRON –dijo un **búho nival** **(****Bubo scandiacus****)** quien estaba gritándole a otra ave, el ave se estaba yendo- SI TE VUELVO A VER AQUÍ TE DESPLUMARE Y TE VENDERE COMO PAVO DE NAVIDAD PARA QUE TE COMAN LOS HUMANOS –dijo y regreso donde la medicina

Es… amistoso –dijo Trevor y los 2 guacamayos fueron donde él.

Buenas tardes señores, me llamo Speed, en que puedo servirles –dijo el búho, esta vez en tono amistoso

Soy Blu Gunderson –se presento blu

Y yo soy Trevor Michaels –se presento Trevor- podría ayudarnos?

De acuerdo, si necesita ayuda un amigo, viene conmigo –dijo speed en rima y blu y Trevor soltaron una risa corta- que puedo hacer por Uds.?

Tal vez sepa de un lugar para vivir? –dijo Trevor

Qué tipo de lugar buscan? –dijo speed

Uno cómodo, no buscamos nada lujoso, solo algo con techo y oculto –dijo Trevor

Pues hay un habitad artificial en este lugar –dijo speed refiriéndose al habitad en donde blu conoció a perla- el dueño del lugar lo daría a los 2 sin problemas si los 2 aceptan trabajar aquí, y hoy tuve que separarme de un drogadicto estafador que era mi socio y necesito un reemplazo, que dicen?

Blu les presenta a tulio y a linda a su amigo Trevor (recuerden que linda olvido a Trevor, por eso se lo presenta), le dijeron a tulio (obvio con un lápiz y papel) que ellos querían trabajar ahí y que querían quedarse en el habitad artificial.

Pero blu, y tu familia? –pregunto tulio

Ya no vivo con ellos –les escribió blu a Linda y tulio

Pero por qué? –pregunto Linda

Perla me dejo por otro –les escribió blu

Uy, lo lamento –dijo tulio dándole su más sincero pésame

No importa, estoy rehaciendo mi vida, y comenzare trabajando aquí con Trevor –les escribió blu

Pues considérense contratados –dijo tulio

Blu y Trevor se instalaron en el habitad artificial, en el árbol habían 2 huecos juntos, blu se quedo en el de abajo y Trevor en el de arriba.

**Carta de Trevor para Héctor:**

_Querido Héctor._

_La vida en Rio no es nada placentera, pero no temas, a lo que nos dedicamos blu y yo no nos impide desviarnos de las reglas, nada de amigos ni familia. Además dudo que alguna hembra me encontrara atractivo, o a mi existencia._

_Atte. Trevor_

**Fin de la carta**

A la mañana siguiente Trevor estaba acomodando medicinas, y luego perla y una gran guacamaya verde hembra aparecen.

Disculpe –dijo perla intentando llamarlo

Disculpe necesitamos algo –dijo la guacamaya verde

Un momento, señoras –dijo Trevor sin verlas

Oiga, no nos llame "señoras", como si fuéramos un par de solteronas –dijo la guacamaya verde y las 2 estaban a punto de irse

Am, lo siento señoras, perdón chicas –dijo Trevor y luego se pone frente a ellas, y luego queda hipnotizado con la belleza de la guacamaya verde- mi nombre es Trevor… Michaels

Yo soy mary –dijo la guacamaya- tiene apellido, debe ser una mascota

No soy una mascota, soy un compañero –dijo Trevor en tono histérico y a la vez amable- bueno, era un compañero

Ja, que curioso, eso mismo fue lo que me dijo blu el día que lo conocí –dijo perla con tono de nostalgia al recordar a blu

Blu? –pregunto Trevor- el ave del que habla no es de su misma especie?

Si –dijo perla

Era de Minnesota? –siguió Trevor

Si –dijo perla esta vez con sorpresa

Y, de por casualidad imita ruidos de otros animales o incluso cosas que hacen ruido? –termino diciendo Trevor

Si, lo conoces? –pregunto perla

Ah, entonces tú eres la condenada que dejo a mi amigo –dijo Trevor en tono de regaño

Qué? blu es tu amigo? –pregunto perla sorprendida al oír que era su amigo

Somos como hermanos –dijo Trevor aun enojado- no adivinarías lo triste que estaba cuando me lo encontré

Bueno pues… -decía perla pero Trevor la interrumpió

Se fue a emborrachar a un bar, algo que nunca pensé que haría –dijo Trevor aun enojado- ese fue el peor caso de corazón roto que he visto, jamás había visto a un macho tan destrozado por una hembra

Oye, deja de hablarme así o… -perla iba a golpearlo, pero Trevor le toma el ala, le hace manita de puerco y la deja tendida en el suelo boca abajo

O qué? –dijo Trevor en tono amenazador

No nada –dijo perla en tono amistoso y a la vez con miedo- bonitas pantuflas –dijo al verlas estando en el suelo

Gracias –dijo Trevor teniéndola aun en el suelo

Ahí aparece blu.

Oye Trevor has visto los calmantes? –dijo blu y luego ve la escena de perla y Trevor- perla?

Hola blu –dijo perla- podrías decirle que me suelte?

Descuida blu, yo ya me estoy encargando –dijo Trevor

Ya suéltala –dijo blu y Trevor a regañadientes la suelta- que haces aquí perla? –dijo en tono de desprecio

Sky tiene gripe y vengo por medicina –dijo perla dándole la receta- bonita bufanda, estamos en un clima tropical como para que uses eso

Estar en Minnesota hizo que me diera frio donde sea, por eso la bufanda –dijo blu, luego toma la receta- vengo en 2 min –dijo y fue volando por la medicina

Ahí aparecen un guacamayo rojo (Josh) con un collarín medico (ya lo tenía desde que perla lo conoció y cuando conoció a blu) y un gran guacamayo verde que eran las parejas de mary y perla.

Hola querida –dijo el guacamayo verde- no deberías pasar por cada lugar tan rápido

Pues si tú no te detuvieras a hablar con cada ave de Río –dijo mary

Lo mismo digo de ti –dijo el guacamayo al ver a Trevor y decide hablar con él- me llamo Steven, que tal –dijo ofreciéndole el ala

Soy Trevor Michaels –dijo Trevor correspondiendo el saludo

Es Ud. un votante Sr. Trevor? –dijo Steven

Pues… -iba a decir Trevor pero Steven lo interrumpe

Qué piensa de abolir la esclavitud aviar en Río? –pregunto Steven- soy candidato para ser el jefe de la selva de Rio

Le encantaría oír tu discurso, pero Trevor iba a traerme la medicina –dijo mary

Estamos hablando cariño –dijo Steven- la esclavitud aviar es un tema complicado

No podría estar más en desacuerdo, Sr. Steven –dijo Trevor

Blu aparece con la medicina y luego ve a josh.

Hola josh –dijo blu en tono de desprecio

Oye, te recuerdo, eres el ex esposo de perla –dijo josh- am, Lou?

Blu –lo corrigió blu

Speed aparece.

Sr. Steven, Srta. Mary, Sr. josh, Sra. perla –dijo speed saludando a todos- les presento a mis nuevos socios, blu y Trevor, les enviaron una carta –les dijo esto último a blu y Trevor

Blu y Trevor tomaron la carta y vieron que la estampilla postal tenia dibujado el ojo de Horus, ahí supieron que era de Héctor.

Señor Trevor –dijo mary pero no le hacía caso al ver la carta- señor Trevor –dijo y Trevor esta vez sí le hizo caso

Oh, lo siento señorita –dijo y mary le da la receta para su medicina

Ya caída la noche la boticaria cierra y speed se va a su casa, dejando a nuestros héroes solos, blu y Trevor van al habitad con prisa y abren la carta.

Qué dice? –pregunto blu

Dice… -dijo Trevor y se pone a leer la carta

**Carta de Héctor para blu y Trevor:**

_Queridos blu y Trevor._

_La cena les espera en el mercado de la Cd., pregunten por un __**pato doméstico**__**(**__**Anas platyrhynchos domesticus**__**)**__ llamado Aaron… Jr._

_Atte. Héctor_

_PD. Pero no lo olviden, deben tener siempre un plan B, por si nada sale bien._

**Fin de la carta**

Ya es hora –dijo Trevor

Blu y Trevor preparan sus cosas, sus armas de oro, unos sacos de lona con harina que cuelgan en sus espaldas, blu toma en secreto una daga de oro y esconden sus armas en sus alas.

**FLASHBACK**

Héctor les mostro a los chicos una técnica de esconder armas, saca un rifle humano de las alas.

Como hiciste eso? –pregunto blu con sorpresa

En el siglo 3 los cazadores idearon una técnica para esconder las armas en las alas –le explico Héctor

Pero el rifle es más largo que tus alas –dijo Trevor

Si logran dominar bien esta técnica, podrán esconder hasta un tanque de guerra, no uno de juguete… uno real –dijo Héctor

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

**-En el mercado**

Blu y Trevor estaban caminando por el lugar y luego ven a un pato con ojos purpura y una cicatriz de triqueta bajo su ojo izquierdo y comiendo sandia.

Ud. es Aaron Jr? –pregunto blu

Si, por? –dijo el pato

Los chicos lo miraron con mirada retadora, el pato los miro confundido, vio que llevaban un ala a otra ala y así se da cuenta que son cazadores. Suelta un fuerte graznido y hace aparecer su cetro, los chicos toman sus armas y Aaron toma un limón que tenía cerca de él y les arroja jugo dejándolos con ardor, el les lanza un hechizo de tele transportación llevándolos a un cuarto, colgados de cabeza y amarrados de las alas, luego ven muchos esqueletos de aves muertas colgadas, ahí aparece Aaron.

Patéticos –dijo Aaron- no se imaginan todas las aves que han muerto a manos mías, todas estas aves eran cazadores y civiles que quisieron retarme, pero descuiden, no les dolerá nada cuando me coma sus almas, comieron algo hoy? Eso hace que un alma sepa mejor –dijo Aaron

Blu se agita para sacar la daga que había tomado en secreto, la pone en su pico y le causa una cicatriz a Aaron en el cogote, luego se libera y libera a Trevor, toman sus armas, Trevor le entierra la espada en el pecho y luego blu lo decapita con el hacha.

Buena idea lo de la daga –dijo Trevor

Pues Héctor dijo que debía tener un plan B –dijo blu

**-En la selva**

Blu y Trevor fueron a la selva a enterrar el cuerpo, para librar toda evidencia del asesinato.

**Narración por Trevor:**

_Habíamos asesinado a un monstruo, y habríamos de matar otra vez. Pero, sin importar cuántas muertes, ninguna podía hacerme olvidar._

**Fin de la narración**

**Aquí acaba el episodio de este fic.**

**Qué le pasara a nuestros héroes?**

**Tendrán que esperar que esperar al próximo capitulo**

**Espero que les haya gustado**

**Bueno bye dejen sus reviews**

**Los invito a ver mi arte en DevianArt.**


	6. Capítulo 6: la historia de xixu

**Capitulo 6: **la historia de xixu

Al día siguiente blu y Trevor estaban en la boticaria poniéndose ungüento por las heridas de anoche, luego aparece Speed.

Santo dios chicos, que les paso en la cara? –pregunto speed al verlos

No te preocupes –dijo blu

Si, aun podemos trabajar –dijo Trevor

Trabajar? –dijo speed- al diablo el trabajo, nos invitaron a un baile en el club estrella carioca (ese club es algo parecido al club samba, lo único que los diferencia es que el club estrella carioca es solo para aves elegantes o con pedigrí, que en vez de una manta como techo y latas como tambores, era un techo de concreto y era uno de esos reproductores de ipod para que todos escuchen, y que ahí no bailan samba, solo canciones lentas) –dijo speed dándoles a blu y Trevor unas corbatas de moño- podría ser tu oportunidad Trevor de salvar a mary de una vida de aburrimiento y la tuya blu de salvar a perla de una vida como esclava

**-En el club estrella carioca**

El club estaba en la zona de mero arriba del Palacio Tiradentes, cerraban de noche, así que las aves utilizaban esa zona para sus fiestas. Estaban entrando las aves y entre ellas blu, Trevor y speed.

Estas corbatas nos hacen ver ridículos –dijo Trevor

Tonterías –dijo speed- pero esa bufanda y las pantuflas si los hacen ver ridículos, vengan

El trió iba entrando al club, ahí habían muchas aves, entre ellas estaban perla, josh, mary y Steven.

Caminen, caminen –dijo speed empujándolos para que entraran y se unieran al grupo- miren ahí están –dijo y fueron con ellos- Sr. Steven es un placer, mary se ve hermosa

Trevor se separo del grupo y escucho a un grupo de aves hablar.

Sigue desaparecido –dijo uno de ellos

Quien? –dijo otro

Aaron el pato –dijo el anterior

Jr. o Sr.? –pregunto otro

Ah, Jr. –dijo Trevor metiéndose en la conversación y luego yéndose a otro lugar

Ah –dijo uno de ellos- quien es ese?

No se –dijo otro

Mary vio a Trevor en el otro lado del lugar y fue con él. Mientras con speed y Steven.

Sr. Steven, conoce al "ave" del senador de Brasil? –dijo speed presentándole al ave

Hola senador –lo saludo Steven- oyó la noticia?

Oh, sí –dijo el ave del senador- lo estamos investigando, le aseguro que una fechoría como esa no es aceptada en una bella cd. como Rio

Mientras con mary y Trevor. Trevor estaba donde los bocadillos y mary se le acerco.

Se llama "baile" –dijo mary- si la idea fuera sentarnos solos, lo llamarían de otra forma

Si, supongo que sí –dijo Trevor algo nervioso

Mary dio un suspiro- venga Sr. Trevor, engordara si sigue aquí

Trevor se fue con mary a la pista de baile y se pusieron a bailar.

Estoy segura de que Ud. es un buen hombre, Sr. Trevor –dijo mary mientras bailaban- pero es un…

Un simple organizador de medicinas –dijo Trevor interrumpiéndola- con una corbata prestada

No, no me reflejo a la elegancia o al dinero –dijo mary- en serio, no. Vine a Rio a buscar a alguien diferente, alguien con una vida con un poco mas de aventura y, pues… -paro de hablar al ver a Trevor con el seño fruncido creyendo que lo ofendió- discúlpeme, jamás soy tan…

Sincera? –dijo Trevor interrumpiéndola

Grosera –lo corrigió mary

Srta. Mary, puedo ser franco? –dijo Trevor- yo también vine aquí para mejorar, por eso me interesa la ley y la abogacía… y, si me permite el atrevimiento, por eso me he interesado en Ud. –dijo y mary se quedo callada, no porque no sintiera lo mismo, estaba encantada y sorprendida con la declaración de Trevor- y es respecto a la aventura que busca… sospecho que pocos machos podrían brindarle eso, y menos que nadie su prometido, Steven

Sr. Trevor, no deja de sorprenderme –dijo encantada con lo que oyó

Srta. Mary, no se imagina –dijo Trevor

Mientras tanto con blu, perla y josh.

Y donde están los muchachos? –pregunto blu

No quisieron venir –dijo perla- ellos son de los que prefieren ir a fiestas más "movidas", como las del club samba

Entiendo –dijo blu

Perla, voy a salir, regreso en 1hr –dijo josh y se fue del lugar

Oigan, aprovechando que están solos –dijo speed apareciendo de repente- bailen una pieza

QUE? NO –dijeron los 2 en coro

No fue una pregunta –dijo speed y los pone frente a frente y pegados

Ambos a regañadientes aceptaron, perla con un ala tomo el ala de blu y puso la otra en su espalda (la de blu) y blu con un ala tomo el ala de perla y puso la otra en su cintura (la de perla (no sé si la aves tienen cintura, pero yo soy el autor aquí)) y se pusieron a bailar.

Me siento incomoda –dijo perla mientras bailaban

Y crees que yo no? –dijo blu

Dime la verdad, por qué volviste a Rio? –pregunto perla- porque no creo que haya sido para ser un organizador de medicinas

Pues, digamos que Trevor y yo nos dedicamos a un nuevo oficio, y nuestro jefe nos mando aquí para realizarlo –dijo blu refiriéndose a la casería de brujos

Qué clase de oficio? –pregunto perla con curiosidad

Uno sumamente secreto –dijo blu- y dime tú, también con la verdad, por qué te casaste con josh? –pregunto blu como si fuera un interrogatorio de policía y sospechoso- porque el día que regrese recuerdo que te trataba como esclava

**FLASHBACK**

Y donde esta ese esposo tuyo? –pregunto blu atónito y enojado por lo de perla y josh

No debe tardar –dijo perla y josh aparece

Quien es este? –pregunto josh algo borracho

El es blu, mi ex esposo –dijo perla

No me importa –dijo josh y se tumbo por una esquina del nido- oye flaca, hay mangos maduros?

Sí, hay en la parte delantera –dijo perla

Y crees que este va a salir volando para acá? –pregunto josh sarcástico

Perla rodo los ojos y salió por un mango y se lo dio.

Blu solo se quedaba ahí sin decir nada.

Luego de sacar el polvo del hueco tiende las ramas del nido –dijo josh- anoche me puse incomodo

Sí, claro –dijo perla

Blu se quedo aun más atónito.

Nos permites un momento josh? –dijo blu, tomo a perla y salieron del nido- que fue eso? –le dijo a perla

Qué? solo me pidió un mango y fui por uno, también pidió tender el nido y lo haré –se excuso perla

Hablo de la forma en la que te pidió ambas cosas –dijo blu- si hubiera sido yo, hubieras jalado de mis 3 plumas de la cabeza (como un jalón de oreja) y me hubieras dicho: tú ve y también tiéndela tú, yo no soy tu gata –dijo blu imitando la voz de perla

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

Una ave como tú no dejaría que un macho flojo y borracho la tratara así –dijo blu terminando lo que estaba diciendo

Es que me case con el por una razón secreta –dijo perla

Y, por qué no lo dejas? –dijo blu- no busco que regresemos, pero por qué no lo dejas?

Es que hay algo que me impide dejarlo –dijo perla- algo sumamente secreto

A si? –dijo blu con mirada seductora

Hay no –dijo perla sabiendo lo que pasaba- no hagas eso blu, sabes que no me gusta que hagas eso

Hacer qué? –dijo blu con la misma mirada

Mirarme así –dijo perla- siempre me haces confesar mis cosas

Enserio? mira que no lo notaba –dijo blu con la misma mirada- ahora dime, por qué no lo dejas?

Es que… –perla trataba de ignorarlo, pero sus ojos marrones brillantes como el bronce la dejaron hipnotizada- es que…

Es que…? –pregunto blu sin dejar de verla con esa mirada

Entiéndelo blu, no puedo dejar a josh –dijo separándose de blu

Entiendo –dijo blu con el seño fruncido- me olvidaste, pues será mejor que yo te olvide a ti también –dijo y se alejo

Hay blu, ojala lo entendieras –se dijo perla a si misma

**-En la clínica**

2hrs después de la fiesta nuestros héroes regresaron al habitad para dormir, hasta que vieron una carta de Héctor, la abrieron y decía:

**Carta de Héctor para blu y Trevor:**

_Queridos blu y Trevor._

_Hay una fiesta en el club samba, pero el DJ no es quien creen que es, busquen a un __**ibis escarlata**__**(**__**Eudocimus ruber**__**) **__llamado Clark._

_Atte. Hector_

**Fin de la carta**

Ayyyy, justo cuando ya me iba a dormir –se quejo Trevor

Si, Héctor tiene que entender que hasta los cazadores de brujos necesitan dormir –dijo blu

Bueno, vámonos al club samba –dijo Trevor- donde queda ese lugar?

Por donde el mercado, en una zona oculta –dijo blu

Ambos tomaron sus armas de oro y sus sacos de harina y se fueron directo al club.

**-En el club samba**

Era media noche y muchas aves estaban celebrando, podría decirse bailar hasta caer. Nico y pedro estaban con Rafael y eva conversando de sus vidas hasta que blu y Trevor entraron.

No puede ser –dijo pedro mirando a blu

Que no puede ser? –pregunto Rafael

Ese de ahí no es blu? –dijo pedro señalando a blu

Pedro, blu se fue de Rio para no volver, recuerdas? Además él… ahí esta! –grito al ver de nuevo a su amigo

Todos fueron con él.

BLU –dijeron todos en coro

Nico, Pedro, Eva, Rafael, que cuentan familia? –dijo blu saludando a sus amigos

No mucho –dijo nico- pero tú qué?

Qué de qué? –pregunto blu

Que dijiste que te irías de aquí para no volver –dijo eva

Ah sí –dijo blu- pues sí, me fui, pero volví porque tengo un nuevo oficio que me hace estar aquí

Que oficio? –pregunto pedro

Uno sumamente secreto –dijo blu

En ese momento aparecen los hijos de blu y al reconocerlo van con él.

Papá? –dijo sky al ver a su padre

Sky, luna, Jr., hola hijos –dijo blu

Si eres tú –dijo luna y los 3 lo abrazaron

Pero, pensé que te habías ido –dijo blu Jr.

Sí, pero volví –dijo blu separándose del abrazo- pero Uds. que hacen aquí? Es media noche

Ay papá, ya tenemos edad para dormir más tarde –dijo sky

Sí, pero no creen que ya es muy tarde? –dijo blu

No –dijeron los 3 en coro

Bueno, allá Uds. -dijo blu derrotado (derrotado del verbo perder una competencia)

Ejem –le dijo Trevor a blu diciendo "no me vas a presentar?"

Oh si claro –dijo blu entendiendo su indirecta- amigos, hijos, el es Trevor, un amigo de la infancia

Hola Trevor –dijeron todos en coro

Hola –dijo Trevor

Y vienen a festejar? –pregunto pedro

No, de hecho… -dijo blu pero 2 guacamayos azules con amarillo que estaban discutiendo interrumpieron al guacamayo

Oye pedro, dile a este que no es cierto –dijo uno **(****N/A: Para hacerlo no confuso, diré G1 a un guacamayo, y al otro G2)**

No, tú dile que si es cierto –dijo G2

Pero de qué hablan? –pregunto pedro

Dile a este que los brujos no existen –dijo G1

No, tú dile que los brujos si existen –dijo G2

Qué? –dijo pedro con algo de sorpresa- el tiene razón, los brujos no existen

Ja –dijo G1 en tono de burla

De hecho pedro –dijo blu metiéndose en la conversación- los brujos si existen

Que te hace creerlo? –pregunto Rafael con sorpresa al oír que su amigo creía en los brujos

Pues… -iba a decir blu, pero Trevor lo interrumpió

Yo te diré –dijo Trevor- oye jilguero

Me llamo nico –dijo nico

Bueno nico, dile al DJ que deje de tocar, apaga la luz y diles a todos que hagan un círculo a nuestro alrededor –dijo Trevor

Por qué? –pregunto nico

Tu solo hazlo –dijo Trevor

Nico fue al escenario y le dijo a Clark que dejara de tocar, él lo hizo, apago la luz, todos se preguntaban porque lo hizo.

Escuchen todos, el amigo de un amigo me dijo que hiciera esto, así que si se preguntan por qué lo hice, pregúntenle a él, así que hagan un circulo a su alrededor –dijo nico señalando a Trevor

Todos formaron un círculo alrededor de nuestros héroes para saber por qué eso.

Muy bien, les voy a contar una historia de terror –dijo Trevor- una linterna –dijo Trevor y alguien le pasa una linterna, Trevor la enciende y se ilumina la cara (que cliché, no puedes contar una historia de terror sin una linterna)- muy bien, se llama "vientos de oscuridad", jajajaja –rio malvadamente

Por qué la risa? –dijo blu

Para darle efecto –dijo Trevor

**Historia contada por Trevor**

_La historia comienza en el siglo IX, en un pequeño pueblo llamado __Salem, ubicado en __Massachusetts__. Había un polluelo de guacamaya azul Jacinto hembra llamada xixu, que era molestada por todas las niñas del poblado de Salem._

Xixu estaba caminando hacia su árbol hasta que 3 guacamayas azul con amarillo se detuvieron enfrente de ella.

Miren quien es –dijo G1

Si, la fenómeno azul –dijo G2

Déjenme en paz –dijo xixu con cara de desprecio

No hasta darte tu ración del día –dijo G3

Sobre ella –dijo G2 y comenzaron a pegarle

Luego de unos min regreso a su casa con rasguños y golpes, mefisto, su hermano menor por 1 mes la vio así y se preocupó.

Hermanita, que te paso? –pregunto mefisto al verla en ese estado

Lo de siempre –dijo xixu llorando

Te digo que puedo ayudarte con ellas –dijo mefisto

No, no importa –dijo ella

Intentas ser su amiga, pero ellas te maltratan –dijo mefisto- es mejor ser temida que amada

Ya no me molestes con eso –dijo aun llorando y yendo a su cama a dormir

_Cuando ella trataba de ligar con alguien, la mandaban al diablo, incluso la lanzaban a los charcos de agua, de hecho las únicas aves que la querían eran su hermano menor mefisto y sus padres._

3 guacamayos, 2 militares y uno **azul spix**** (****Cyanopsitta spixii****)**,machos los 3, estaban jugando a la pelota con una pelota improvisada hecha de hojas y lodo hasta que xixu aparece para jugar con ellos.

Hola chicos, puedo jugar? –pregunto xixu

Oye, que ella no es la hermana de mefisto? –dijo GM1 (guacamayo militar 1)

Si es ella –dijo GAS (guacamayo azul spix)

Puedo jugar? –dijo xixu

No –dijeron los 3 en coro

Por favor, no soy como las demás dicen que soy –dijo xixu

Pues creo que si eres así –dijo GM2 y los 3 la arrojaron a un charco- creo que si eres así de sucia –dijo y los 3 rieron y ella solo se quedaba ahí llorando

_Ya pasados 14 años, la aun molestada xixu estaba harta de que la molestaran. Un día que iba volando por la selva y un asteroide cayo a unos 5m de donde ella estaba. Con la curiosidad invadiéndola fue a ver que era… pero lo que pasó ahí cambio su vida a un nivel inimaginable. Cuando estaba cerca del asteroide este soltó un brillo purpura que la dejo hipnotizada. Luego de 2 min de verlo el brillo se convirtió en un rayo purpura que la golpeo y la lanzo a 2m de distancia cayendo sobre una rama de un árbol que le atravesó el cuerpo, pero no la mato, eso era lo raro. Cuando se quito la rama ella deseaba que se curara y mágicamente se curó, eso le pareció muy raro hasta que mágicamente le aparece un collar de plata con la triqueta grabada, luego fue al lago y al ver su reflejo vio que sus ojos avellana se volvieron purpura, miro su sombra y vio que esta desapareció, comenzó a oler que algo se quemaba, luego vio que el olor era de ella, era obvio, el asteroide la convirtió en la 1º bruja del mundo._

_De hecho, en la 1º bruja real, en esos tiempos se acusaban a aves inocentes de practicar la brujería y eran enjuiciadas de una forma no tan vil, el termino era, si te encontraban un lunar (la verdad no sé si las aves tienen lunares, pero yo soy el autor) y lo pinchaban con una aguja y sangraba, significa que eres un ave común y corriente, pero si no sangraba, significa que eres un brujo, y si te declarabas un brujo, te mandaban a la hoguera._

_Xixu un día salió de casa a jugar un poco con sus nuevos poderes, sin percatarse de que alguien la seguía escondido, xixu se había fabricado un cetro con un palo, plata y un diamante para concentrar su magia. Convirtió plantas en plata, hizo florecer algunas flores muertas y convirtió un árbol en un montón de cenizas. El espía estaba viendo todo con sorpresa, ya que quien fuera, ella significaba mucho para él o ella, como para acusarla de brujería._

_A los 5 min de jugar, xixu se dio cuenta de que la espiaban, preparo su cetro para un combate y se puso en posición de ofensiva._

Quien anda ahí? –pregunto xixu- quien sea que seas muéstrate –dijo preparando un hechizo, oyó unos arbustos moverse- ahí estas –dijo y preparada para atacar, el espía salió revelando a un guacamayo azul jacinto adulto- mefisto? –dijo ella al ver a su hermano

Hola hermanita –dijo mefisto con cara de interrogatorio

Am, viste todo? –pregunto asustada

Oh si –dijo mefisto

Puedo explicarlo –dijo aun mas asustada de que su propio hermano la acusara de brujería

Haber te escucho –dijo su hermano

Encontré un asteroide que soltó un rayo purpura y me hizo esto, ahora soy lo que nosotros llamamos una bruja –dijo xixu- por favor no me delates

Delatarte? –dijo mefisto- eres mi hermana, me has apoyado en muchas cosas, cuidaste de mi cuando estaba enfermo o lisiado y me has acompañado en mis castigos hasta que me los levantaban, después de todo lo que hiciste por mí, crees que te voy a delatar? –dijo mefisto- no, al contrario, quiero ser parte de esto

Quieres ser un brujo? –pregunto xixu con sorpresa

Exacto –dijo mefisto

Es que no se –dijo xixu- al hacerlo viviremos para siempre, estarías dispuesto a renunciar a tu mortalidad?

Por favor, ayer fui al ornitólogo a mi chequeo anual y me diagnosticaron cáncer en el estomago y que no hay cura, moriré pasado mañana, hazme uno de los tuyos, así me curare y aun mas viviré para siempre –dijo mefisto

Puedo curarte sin convertirte en brujo –dijo xixu

Pero quiero esto –dijo mefisto- quiero ser como tú, un brujo

Mefisto… -le iba a decir algo, pero la interrumpió

Por favor –le rogo su moribundo hermano

Xixu bajo la mirada y suspiro –está bien –se rindió por la suplica de su hermano- lo que voy a hacer es mi forma de transformarte, así que no creas que me volví loca

Que vas a hacer? –pregunto mefisto al oír lo que dijo ella

Xixu miro a todos lados para que nadie la viera.

Esto –dijo y lo beso, esa era su forma de convertirlo, de una rara forma mefisto le correspondió el beso a su hermana (raro no? Ver a 2 hermanos haciendo un acto de amor, aunque a autores como dayku y zir agron no es raro ver un acto de amor entre hermanos, ya que dayku hizo que los hijos de blu y perla tuvieran sexo entre ellos, y zir agron escribió que 2 de los hijos de blu y perla se enamoran: Pablo y Sofía)

Al terminar el beso mefisto abrió los ojos y xixu al verlos vio que eran purpuras, se le formo una cicatriz en la parte delantera del cogote y su sombra desapareció, la transformación se había completado.

Ya soy un brujo? –pregunto mefisto

Si, ya lo eres –le dijo su hermana

Con un poder como este no sé como dejas que te molesten –dijo mefisto

Trato de simpatizarles a los demás –dijo xixu

Créeme hermana –dijo mefisto- tratándose de alguien como tú, es mejor ser temido… que amado

_Mefisto curo su enfermedad y el y su hermana ahora eran más unidos que nunca (me refiero a 2 hermanos que se quieren mucho), pero tenían un problema, ahora que eran brujos viviendo en una sociedad que ejecuta a brujos (o en este caso, aves que creían que eran brujos) necesitaban una forma de librarse de ese problema._

Hoy nuestro cazador de brujos nos trajo a otra víctima –dijo el jefe de la selva quien estaba junto a una tángara roja migratoria hembra (tratándose de esta ave, el macho es rojo y la hembra amarilla), quien era la supuesta bruja y un **guacamayo azul Lear** **(****Anodorhynchus leari****)** quien era el cazador de brujos (o el cazador de aves inocentes quien creían brujos) –ahora, el juicio

Le buscaron a la tangara un lunar y se lo pincharon con un alfiler, para su desfortuna, el lunar no sangro.

Es una bruja –dijo el falso cazador- a la hoguera

Colocaron un poste de madera, unos leños a su alrededor, amarraron a la tangara en el poste y lo prendieron en fuego, la tangara gritaba pidiendo piedad, pero nadie le hacía caso, luego xixu aparece, al parecer la tangara era su única amiga de todas.

Esperen, ella no es una bruja –dijo xixu poniéndose frente a la hoguera

Que te hace creerlo? –dijo Chelsea, una de las guacamayas azul con amarillo que le pegan

Si lo fuera, ella se liberaría con su magia –dijo xixu

Todos se quedaron pensando, ella tiene razón, si fuera una bruja se liberaría con magia, pero el falso cazador se acerco.

Tal vez ella quiere que crean eso –dijo la guacamaya- si la liberamos tal vez nos destruya con sus poderes

Todos se pusieron a pensar otra vez, tal vez el cazador tenga razón.

Yo te liberare –dijo xixu y voló hacia donde su amiga para liberarla

Todos vieron eso y Chelsea fue con ella y la tacleo, xixu cayó al lodo y todos se rieron de ella, ella solo vio a su amiga ser corroída por el fuego hasta morir calcinada, luego de eso algo dentro de ella se rompió.

Veo que nadie de Uds. me quiere y me querrá –dijo xixu- pues entonces lo único que puedo decirles es que ella no era una bruja

Como sabes si ella no es una bruja? –pregunto Chelsea burlándose por lo que dijo

Porque ella no tenía los ojos purpuras, tenía sombra, no olía a fuego, ni tampoco tenía el símbolo de la triqueta –xixu se describió a ella misma

Que tiene que ver eso con ser un brujo? –dijo el falso cazador

Un fuerte viento, un viento de oscuridad comenzó a soplar por toda la selva, todas las aves se preguntaban cual era la razón de este extraño fenómeno, hasta que vieron a xixu con su cetro.

Porque yo si soy una bruja –dijo xixu y luego lanzo un hechizo al poste de la hoguera hasta destruirlo, todas las aves decidieron combatirla para ejecutarla, pero ella podía con todos, una de las aves la golpeo por la espalda dejándola en el suelo, todos se le abalanzaron y la dejaron inmovilizada.

Aves de la selva de Salem, hoy cobramos una nueva víctima –dijo e falso cazador

Todos colocaron otro poste y amarraron a xixu completamente, dejando solo a la vista sus ojos y su pico amordazado, prendieron el poste.

Hoy un alguien de nosotros resulto ser uno de ellos y será ejecutado, pero hay que asegurarse de que no tenga aliados –dijo el jefe de la selva- tienes aliados? –pregunto el jefe

Xixu recordó que convirtió a su hermano, negó con la cabeza para mantenerlo a salvo. Ella intentaba liberarse, pero los nudos eran fuertes, todos veían la escena y los jóvenes se burlaban por última vez de ella. Cuando el fuego estaba a un pelo de tocarla un rayo purpura desintegro el poste, el fuego y las sogas que tenían presa a xixu. Todos voltearon y vieron que el que hizo eso fue mefisto.

Si tiene un aliado –dijo mefisto- YO

Xixu lanzo mas hechizos, matando a las aves que se cruzaran en su camino, mefisto hacia lo mismo, les chupaban el alma a algunos y a otros los desintegraban de la faz de la tierra. Xixu se vengó de las aves que la molestaban, quienes por 1º vez le tenían miedo. Cuando solo quedaban ellos xixu revivió a su amiga la tangara y la volvió una de ellos.

Y entonces qué? –pregunto la tangara que ya era una bruja

No lo sé –dijo xixu- tenias razón hermano

En qué? –pregunto mefisto

Es mejor ser temida que amada –dijo xixu

_Los 3 1º brujos del mundo decidieron formar un mundo mejor para ellos, donde solo hubiera brujos, la historia dice que si molestas a un brujo, este te visitara en la noche y le chupara el alma a un ser querido._

_FIN_

**Fin de la historia**


	7. Capítulo 7: días de casería

**Capítulo 7: **días de casería

Trevor había terminado la historia, todos estaban sorprendidos por tal historia así que solo le aplaudieron.

Wow, interesante historia –dijo pedro

Gracias –dijo Trevor aun con la linterna iluminando su cara- algo más que quieran saber?

Si, como saber si un ave normal resulta ser un brujo –dijo G1

Hay muchas formas, los brujos tienen un olor muy particular, el olor a fuego –dijo y luego agita la linterna en cara de todos y a la vez haciendo ruidos como de gremlin

El pollo asado también tiene olor a fuego y no es un brujo –dijo nico

No, el pollo tiene olor a quemado –le explico Trevor- hay una gran diferencia entre el olor a quemado y el olor a fuego

Qué más? –pregunto pedro

La harina les da comezón y tienen los ojos purpuras, así como los del DJ –dijo y luego ilumina la cara del DJ, haciendo que este sospechara- los brujos también tienen una cicatriz con la forma de la triqueta, así como la que tiene el DJ en la pata izquierda –dijo iluminando la pata de Clark- y no tienen sombra –dijo- y escuchen bien esto, los brujos lanzan hechizos letales, como el de chupar almas, y también tienen el poder de convertir en brujos a aves normales, así que tengan cuidado de no molestar a un brujo, porque les ira mal

Y que no hay alguien que pueda con ellos? –dijo Rafael

Si, existe un grupo secreto de aves con armas de oro conocidos como los cazadores de brujos, que su plan es no descansar hasta librar al mundo de los brujos –dijo Trevor

Y por qué armas de oro? –pregunto eva

El oro es lo único que mata a los brujos –dijo trevor

Y tu como sabes tanto de brujos? –pregunto Clark el DJ

Es una interesante pregunta Clark –dijo blu en lo que él y Trevor se acercan lentamente hacia Clark

Clark supo en ese mismo momento que ellos 2 eran cazadores y sin que le importara que hubiera aves viendo saco su cetro y soltó un graznido, blu y Trevor sacaron sus armas de oro para pelear. Todos estaban con cara de "que está pasando aquí?" en lo que veían a las 3 aves peleando.

Clark los atrapo en una red que creo con magia y les disparo un hechizo letal, pero no murieron.

Por qué no murieron? –pregunto Clark

Porque el ojo de Horus nos acompaña –dijeron los 2 revelando sus ojos (los de Horus)

Ya veo, entonces tendré que hallar otra forma de matarlos –dijo Clark

No lo creo –dijo Trevor y lo golpea con un palo que estaba cerca de el

Aprovechando eso Trevor le ensarto su espada en el pecho y blu le corta la cabeza. Todos se acercan al cuerpo y comenzaron a dudar.

Que paso aquí? –pregunto nico

Am, nada –dijo Trevor

Trevor, nunca dices "nada" cuando ven la escena completa –dijo blu- debemos decirles

Decirnos qué? –dijo pedro

Blu suspiro y dijo- Trevor y yo somos cazadores de brujos

QUE? –preguntaron todos en coro y en tono de sorpresa

Como lo oyeron, Trevor y yo somos cazadores y Clark era un brujo –dijo blu

Es por eso que saben tanto de brujos? –pregunto nico

Si –dijeron blu y Trevor en coro

Papa… es cierto lo que dices? –pregunto luna

Si hija… soy un cazador –dijo blu

Ese es el oficio secreto que dijiste? –pregunto eva

Si –dijo blu

Y con Clark, cuantos brujos han cazado? –pregunto Rafael

2 –dijeron blu y Trevor en coro

2? –preguntaron todos en coro

Aaron el pato –les explicaron

Jr? –preguntaron todos en coro

Si –dijeron blu y Trevor en coro

**(N/A: A partir de aquí imagínense una música de acción, aquí inician los días de blu y Trevor como cazadores)**

**Carta de Héctor para blu y Trevor:**

_Queridos blu y Trevor._

_En la tienda de mascotas han muerto algunas aves, busquen a un __**cuervo común**__** (Corvus corax)**__ llamado Doug._

_Atte. Héctor_

**Fin de la carta**

Los 2 guacamayos armados entraron a la tienda de mascotas y vieron a un cuervo lanzando un hechizo toxico en la comida de las aves.

Alto ahí! –grito blu

Las 3 aves se lanzaron a pelear, el cuervo se hizo invisible con la idea de una emboscada. Blu y Trevor se pusieron de espalda y tomaron con las alas un puñado de harina de los sacos que llevan en sus espaldas, blu oyó un ruido y lanzo su harina, pero no había nadie, Trevor noto un leve movimiento en la entrada y lanzo su harina dándole al cuervo haciéndolo visible y dándole comezón y le atraviesa el pecho con su espada y blu lo decapita. Luego se deshacen de la comida infectada.

**-La noche siguiente**

Blu y Trevor en el habitad tomaron otra carta.

**Carta de Héctor para blu y Trevor:**

_Queridos blu y Trevor._

_Mañana habrá un concierto de rock, pero los fuegos artificiales mataran a todos si es que no visitan a un __**tucán Derby**__** (Aulacorhynchus derbianus) **__llamado_ _Billy._

_Atte. Héctor_

**Fin de la carta**

Nuestros héroes fueron donde será el concierto y vieron un tucán derdy hechizando los cañones de fuegos artificiales para que sean mortales. Se prepararon para atacar pero el brujo uso uno de los cañones que disparo una bala de cañón de fuegos artificiales (como los cañones de lord shen de kung fu panda 2), blu y Trevor evadían cada disparo hasta llegar con Billy, blu lo golpea con el mango de su hacha alejándolo de los cañones y le corta la cabeza.

**-La noche siguiente**

Blu y Trevor en el habitad tomaron otra carta.

**Carta de Héctor para blu y Trevor:**

_Queridos blu y Trevor._

_Recuerdan la historia de Hansel y Gretel?_

_Pues si quieren ver una versión aviar y real de la historia vallan al corazón de la selva._

_Atte. Héctor_

**Fin de la carta**

En una cueva ubicada en el corazón de la selva 2 polluelos de **guacamayo rojo** **(Ara chloropterus), **un macho y una hembra ambos hermanos fueron recibidos por una guacamaya albina.

Ya llegaron, pensé que no vendrían –dijo la guacamaya

Nuestros padres no nos dejan comer dulces y Ud. es la única que nos deja comerlos, creyó que no vendríamos? –dijo la polluela hembra

Pues vengan –dijo la guacamaya

Los sentó en una mesa que improviso y se acercó a una caldera que era su horno. Los niños miraron al techo de la cueva y vieron a blu y Trevor sujetados del techo como los espías, al verlos blu puso una de las plumas de su ala en su pico haciéndoles el gesto "guarden silencio", cosa que no hicieron.

Invito a un leñador y a un espadachín a comer también? –pregunto el polluelo macho

Qué? –pregunto la guacamaya

Nuestros héroes al haber sido descubiertos bajan del techo, la guacamaya suelta un rugido, saca su cetro y le dispara a Trevor pero nada le pasa por tener el anillo con el ojo de Horus. Luego Trevor le atraviesa el estómago con su espada y la lanza a la caldera.

AHORA BLU –grito Trevor y blu enciende la caldera

A freírte –dijo blu y queman viva a la guacamaya quien gritaba de dolor dentro de la caldera hasta morir **(N/A: Como la historia de Hansel y Gretel, los niños avientan a la bruja al horno y la queman viva, aquí blu y Trevor lanzan a la bruja en la caldera y la queman viva en esta)**

Por qué hicieron eso? –preguntaron los 2 polluelos en coro

Esa guacamaya era una bruja y les daba dulces para engordarlos y después comerlos, que eso les dé una lección, nunca escuchar a un extraño, siempre escuchen a sus padres –dijo Trevor

Entendido –dijeron los polluelos en coro

**-La noche siguiente**

Blu y Trevor en el habitad tomaron otra carta.

**Carta de Héctor para blu y Trevor:**

_Queridos blu y Trevor._

_Ayer hubo un accidente en el pan de azúcar: el cable de un teleférico se soltó y muchos murieron. Yo culpo a una __**paloma bravía**__**(Columba livia)**__ que vive ahí llamada Ronaldo, encárguense._

_Atte. Héctor_

**Fin de la carta**

Blu y Trevor llegaron donde los teleféricos y vieron a la paloma aflojando con magia el seguro de un teleférico, Ronaldo noto la presencia de estos y se dispuso a atacar, los ojos de Horus protegieron a los chicos de los hechizos y los 2 cazadores se encargaron, blu le dio su hacha a Trevor para matarlo con la espada y el haca en lo que blu arreglaba el cable del teleférico, Trevor le enterró la espada y lo decapito, el cable era pesado, pero con "el verdadero poder" logro colocar el cable. Otra misión cumplida.

**(N/A: Aquí acaban los días de casería de blu y Trevor, pero habrá muchos más, estos son solo los que pasa antes de que las cosas se compliquen más)**

**Aquí acaba el episodio de este fic.**

**Qué le pasara a nuestros héroes?**

**De seguro se preguntaran**

**Como se complicaran más?**

**Lo sabrán en el siguiente capitulo**

**Espero que les haya gustado**

**Bueno bye dejen sus reviews**


	8. Capítulo 8: leñador vs brujo

**Capítulo 8: **leñador vs. brujo

Blu y Trevor regresan exhaustos al habitad artificial luego du unos días tan agitados de casería de brujos.

Uf, que agotador –dijo blu cansado

Y que lo digas, nunca creí que cazar brujos seria agotador –dijo Trevor- oye ya sé que tenemos reglas, pero he estado pensando en invitar a mary a un picnic, ahora que termino con Steven

Y por qué no? –dijo blu- por mí no hay problema, haz lo que quieras

Pero si Héctor se entera? –pregunto Trevor

Él está en Minnesota, a 10000 km de aquí –dijo blu- no se va a enterar

Bueno, entonces lo hare –dijo Trevor y se fue del habitad

Ay el amor –dijo blu con aire de tristeza- aunque odie admitirlo, extraño a perla, y también extraño esos lindos momentos que pasaba con ella

Ahí aparece Speed.

Oye blu, les llego una carta –dijo speed y le entrega la carta

Gracias speed –dijo blu y el búho se va del habitad

Aun no era de noche, pero blu decidió leer la carta para deshacerse del brujo antes del anochecer para que él y Trevor durmieran bien.

**Carta de Héctor para blu y Trevor:**

_Queridos blu y Trevor._

_Blu, te he visto sufrir y decidí ponerle un alto a eso, de qué sirve un cazador si tiene el alma destrozada. El guacamayo rojo que desposo a tu ex esposa es un brujo, y si no haces algo ella y tus hijos habrán muerto._

_Atte. Héctor_

**Fin de la carta**

Blu se quedó con cara de sorpresa- josh es un brujo? –se preguntó a sí mismo- ahora si tengo una razón para matarlo. Debería ir por Trevor? no… él tiene una cita y seria descortés interrumpirla… iré solo

Blu se puso su saco de harina en la espalda, tomo su hacha de oro, se puso su bufanda, salió del habitad y se fue directo a la selva para encarar al brujo.

**Narración por blu:**

_Debí pensarlo, pero sus ojos no eran purpuras._

_Ah recuerdo, Héctor dijo que los brujos de niveles 1-5 pueden camuflar sus ojos, que la única forma de desvanecer el camuflaje es picándoles los ojos. Ese descarado ahora va a saber quién soy yo._

**Fin de la narración**

**-En la selva**

En la selva se encontraban josh, perla y los hijos de blu y perla discutiendo.

Pero josh no puedes hacer esto –dijo perla

Yo soy el hombre de la casa y lo que yo decido se hace –dijo josh

Oye josh, no puedes echarnos de la casa –dijo blu Jr.- aún no tenemos la edad para independizarnos

Lo que yo decido se hace chamaco –dijo josh

Pues somos 3 contra 1, así que ganamos por ser mayoría –dijo luna

Eres tan ingenua como tu madre –dijo josh

Mama, vas a dejar que te hable así? –pregunto sky

Pues… -dijo perla pero josh la interrumpe

Claro que sí, porque yo soy su esposo –dijo josh- y soy su padre

Tú no eres nuestro padre –dijo luna- nuestro padre es un buen guacamayo, que haría lo que fuese por su familia, de nuestra especie y jamás nos haría esto a nuestra madre ni a nosotros

Si te refieres a Lou, él no es problema para mí –dijo josh

Mira, en 1º se llama blu –lo corrigió sky- y en 2º, no puedes echarnos de casa, mamá dile algo

Si perla, dime algo –dijo josh con mirada amenazadora

Am… -perla se lamentaría por lo que va a decir- lo siento chicos

Mamá –dijeron los 3 en coro de sorpresa y en tono de tristeza, no podían creer que su propia madre les hiciera eso

Ya la oyeron, tienen hasta mañana para encontrar un árbol o dormir en el suelo –dijo josh

Puedes apostar josh… -dijo sky en tono amenazador- puedes apostar de que algún día… habrá alguien que te enfrente

Uy, pero que miedo tengo –dijo josh

Lo que no sabían los 5 es que blu estaba en una rama alta oyendo cada cosa, no podía creer lo que dijo perla, 6 seg después bajo de un salto y aterrizo enfrente de ellos.

Blu? –dijo perla

Papa? –dijeron los niños

Lou? –dijo josh**(N/A: Este jamás se aprenderá el nombre de blu ni aunque lo oiga 1000 veces en una canción, como candace de phineas y ferb en la canción del acetato XD)**

Es BLU, inepto –dijo blu

Bien, que haces aquí? –pregunto josh

Vengo a hacer justicia –dijo blu y los demás hacen un gesto de "qué?"- ach, es un secreto tuyo que nadie más sabe josh

Josh lo mira perplejo por 3 seg y luego habla- está bien, es que esta nunca quiere aparearse conmigo, por eso me masturbo cada noche –dijo creyendo que blu hablaba de eso

Huácala –dijo blu asqueado- no me refería a eso cochino

Entonces cuál? –pregunto josh

Que eres un brujo –dijo blu

Jajaja, que? –dijo josh entre risas- es cierto que hechizo a las hembras con mis encantos (cuáles? XD), pero no para ser un brujo, jajaja

Claro que lo eres –dijo blu

Haber detecta-brujos, pruébalo –dijo josh

No tienes sombra –dijo blu apuntando al suelo

Am, es hora sin sombra –dijo josh

Entonces por qué yo si tengo sombra –dijo blu apuntando sus patas señalando su sombra

Am, pues… -dijo josh pero blu lo interrumpió

En tus ojos tienes un camuflaje que los hace verdes, pero en realidad los tienes purpura, los brujos tienen los ojos purpuras –dijo blu picándole los ojos a josh revelando los ojos purpuras

Y? –dijo josh sobándose los ojos- nací así

Oye blu, no quiero molestarlos, pero creo que debes irte –dijo perla en tono de asustada

No, que lleguen al punto –dijo blu Jr.

Gracias Jr., la harina les da comezón a los brujos –dijo tomando un puñado del saco en su espalda y echándoselo, comenzando a rascarse

Puedo explicarlo –dijo josh mientras se rascaba- es que soy alérgico a la harina

Entonces explícame la triqueta que escondes bajo ese collarín que cubre un cogote en buen estado –dijo blu quitándole el collarín revelando una triqueta donde está ubicada la nuez de adán

Am, me rasguñaron –se excusó josh

Ah, y curiosamente te quedo como una triqueta los muchos rasguños que te dieron –dijo blu sarcásticamente

Am, si –dijo josh nervioso

Blu, te digo que tienes que irte –dijo perla aún más asustada

QUE SIGA –dijeron los jóvenes en coro

Pues, si no eres un brujo, supongo que morirás si hago ESTO –dijo sacando una daga común y corriente de las alas y enterrándosela en el pecho

BLU, QUE HICISTE? –grito perla apartando a los 2

Que lo quieres tanto? –pregunto blu enojado

NO, ES QUE… -grito perla pero fue interrumpida por josh

Jejejejejeje, veo que eres muy terco –dijo josh sacándose la daga y curándose la herida con magia- pues si quieres oírlo, SI, SOY UN BRUJO, FELIZ?

Eso era lo que quería oír –dijo blu- viste perla con quien te casaste?

Blu, yo ya sabía que él era un brujo –dijo perla con tono de culpa

Esa era la razón por la que no podías dejarlo? –pregunto blu

No, la razón fue esta… –dijo josh

**FLASHBACK**

2 semanas después de que blu se fuera a Minnesota para extraerle el demonio, perla estaba vigilando a sus hijos quienes jugaban futbol con una nuez hasta que aparece josh.

Hola hermosa, que hace una belleza como tu tan solita? –dijo josh queriendo intimar

Estoy vigilando a mis hijos –dijo perla en tono de desprecio ya que sabía lo que josh estaba buscando de ella

Valla, es muy feo ser madre soltera –dijo josh

No soy soltera, tengo esposo –dijo perla

Y donde esta? –pregunto josh

Fue a Minnesota a hacer algo importante, volverá en 5 años –dijo perla

Wow, es mucho tiempo –dijo josh- yo creo que tiene una novia ahí y fue a verla

El no sería capaz, él me es fiel –dijo perla

Valla, pero aun así estas sola –dijo josh

Ni tanto, los tengo a ellos –dijo señalando a sus hijos

Que te parece si los dejas con alguien y tú y yo vamos por algo de fruta –dijo josh

Am… no –dijo perla- ahora vete

Josh se escondió en unos arbustos, saco su cetro y se puso a hablar con xixu por holograma.

Intente acercarme, pero me dijo que no –dijo josh

Pues sigue intentando, si le rompemos el corazón a su esposo él no nos será un problema en el futuro –dijo xixu

Si señora –dijo josh y finalizo la llamada

**-EL día siguiente**

Josh intentaba convencer a perla para ir a bailar al club.

Y por qué no? –dijo josh

Ya te lo dije, estoy casada –dijo perla harta de las invitaciones

Él no lo sabrá –dijo josh

Aun así no –dijo perla y se fue

**-4 años después**

Pasaron los años y josh intentaba convencer a perla de salir con el sin éxito alguno.

Señora, ya lo he intentado estos últimos años y no lo he logrado… permiso para usar la fuerza? –dijo esto último en tono amenazante

Permiso concedido –dijo xixu a través del holograma

**-Con perla**

Perla estaba buscando el desayuno para ella y sus hijos, hasta que apareció josh.

Oye ya te dije que… -dijo perla enojada pero josh la toma del cogote y la recarga en una pared, saca su cetro y le dice a perla

Escucha hermosa, soy un brujo y si no quieres morir tendrás que escucharme –dijo josh en tono amenazante

No te creo –dijo perla intentando liberarse

Josh hace una cara "ah, con que esas tenemos?" y se lo prueba haciendo un hechizo de succión de alma a un canario que paso cerca de ahí y le chupo el alma, perla vio esa escena con miedo hasta que el canario murió.

Ahora ya me crees? –pregunto josh y perla asiente con la cabeza

Por favor no me hagas nada –le rogo perla

Oh claro que no te hare nada –dijo josh- pero… debes casarte conmigo

QUE? –grito perla- NO

Si no lo haces te chupare el alma –la amenazo josh

Prefiero que me la chupes (el alma, malpensados XD) a que ser tu esposa –dijo perla enojada

Veo que prefieres más tu orgullo a tu vida –dijo josh- pero harías lo que fuera por tu familia?

A que te refieres? –dijo perla

Que si no te casas conmigo le chupare el alma a tus hijos y a tu esposo –dijo josh en tono amenazante- tú decides

Perla estaba entre la espada y la pared, ella no quería, pero si decía que no los seres que más ama morirían, se lamentaría mucho por lo que diría.

Lo siento blu, pero es por tu bien y el de los niños –susurro perla y lo que sigue lo dice en voz alta- está bien josh, me casare contigo, pero no le hagas nada a mi familia

Está bien, pero debes serme fiel en todo, no importa que tan duro sea contigo –dijo josh

Bien, pero nada de sexo –dijo perla

Ach, bien –dijo josh de mala gana

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

Y eso fue lo que paso –dijo josh terminando la historia

Blu se quedó atónito- perla, eso es cierto? –pregunto blu y perla llorando asiente con la cabeza

Es por eso que no lo dejabas? –pregunto sky

Si –dijo perla entre sollozos- blu yo aún te amo, pero si no lo hacía morirías tú y nuestros hijos

Ach, no seas llorona tu –dijo josh

Oye amigo –dijo blu enojado- es con la madre de mis hijos con la que te estas metiendo, y si te metes con ella te metes conmigo

No me das miedo Lou –dijo josh

Es BLU –dijo blu enojado- ahora ya verás quien soy, voy a destruirte

Jajaja, los brujos son inmortales, no existe nada que pueda matarme –dijo josh

Enserio? –dijo sacando de las alas su hacha- que me dices del oro?

Como supiste…? –dijo josh y luego blu se quita la bufanda revelando su collar- el ojo de Horus, un haca de oro, un saco de harina… ERES UN CAZADOR DE BRUJOS

Así es amigo, y tú vas a ser cazado –dijo blu y se lanzó en carrera para decapitar a josh, pero este toma el vuelo y lo esquiva

Al volver al suelo, josh toma su cetro y da un graznido, le lanzo un hechizo a blu, pero por tener el ojo de Horus no le pasa nada, corre directo con josh y alza su haca para un ataque letal, josh pone su cetro en el camino del hacha haciendo un cruce de espadas y con su pata golpea a blu en el estómago. Se recupera rápido y regresa con josh haciendo otro cruce, blu esquiva la patada de josh y le da un zarpazo en el pecho, aprovechando el dolor de josh, blu lo golpea en el estomago con el mango de su hacha y luego en la cara, dejando a josh con moretones y un ojo morado.

Hay que arreglar esto como machos –dijo josh clavando su cetro en el suelo y poniéndose en pose de ataque

Lo mismo digo –dijo blu clavando el hacha de la parte filosa, quitándose el saco de la espalda y poniéndose también en pose de ataque

Ambos volaron directo al otro y comenzaron a darse de patadas, golpes y zarpazos, parecía que nadie caería.

Ay no su padre y josh pelean a muerte –dijo perla preocupada de que josh matara a blu- hijos hagan algo

Sale, haremos algo –dijo sky- pago 2-1 a que gana mi papá

Y yo pago… 3 a 1… a que también gana mi papá –dijo luna

Tons yo pago… am... 4-1, a que también gana mi papá –dijo blu Jr. y se dan el ala

QUE!? –grito josh mientras estaba sobre blu en el suelo y los 3 (blu Jr., sky y luna) se asustaron por el grito y voltearon a verlo- NADIE ME VA A APOSTAR A MI!?

Blu actuando rápido se puso sobre josh y le dio un golpe, lo levanto de las alas y le dio una patada en el estómago dejándolo sin aire. Blu se lanzó en carrera hacia su hacha para terminar el trabajo, tomo el hacha y fue directo con josh para decapitarlo, pero josh detuvo el hacha y golpeo a blu con su cetro en el estómago y luego en la cara dejándolo mareado.

El que va a morir serás tú –dijo josh y le lanza un hechizo a una rama y se la lanza a blu

De forma rápida blu con su hacha parte la rama a la mitad. Después de eso josh destruye un árbol en leños y lanza cada uno hacia blu, pero por ser leñador conoce los puntos débiles de los leños y sin ningún problema los partió en gajos.

Como hiciste eso? –pregunto josh con sorpresa

Yo solía ser leñador cuando era polluelo, crees que no conozco los puntos débiles de un leño? –dijo blu

Por eso el hacha? –pregunto josh

Si –dijo blu

Ambos hacen una pelea de espadas para ver quien logra tocar una parte del cuerpo del otro, josh golpeo a blu en la sien y luego en la barbilla. Luego de eso le pega muy fuerte en el ala y suelta el hacha y le pega tan fuerte que sale volando a medio metro de distancia, perla y los jóvenes no podían hacer nada más que ver con miedo la pelea.

Perla me conto que eres muy inteligente –dijo josh acercándose a blu para matarlo- no es nada inteligente enfrentar a un brujo nivel 3 solo con un hacha

Blu estaba tirado bocabajo y mirando del otro lado mientras que josh se acercaba detrás de él para dar el golpe final.

Te diré que, te daré 2 opciones, en una sales beneficiado y en la otra mueres tú decides cual –dijo josh- 1. Puedes renunciar a tu vida mortal y ser un brujo… 2. Puedes quedarte como un cazador y morir en esa misma posición

Blu no sabía que decir, si se convertía en brujo sería capaz de matar a sus seres queridos, pero tampoco quería morir.

Escucha josh… no quiero morir –dijo blu haciendo creer a josh que eligió la 1º- pero… no me rendiré hasta librar a este mundo de los brujos, eso te incluye a ti- dijo aun en esa posición

Pues entonces no tengo más opción que matarte –dijo josh- algo que quieras decir?

Si –dijo blu aun en esa posición- ESTO

Saco una daga humana (una daga que usan lo humanos) de oro de las plumas de las alas (como lord shen de kung fu panda que saca sus armas de las mangas de su ropa), dio un giro rápido y le hizo una cicatriz en el pecho haciendo que josh se queje del dolor y empiece a sangrar.

De donde sacaste la daga? –pregunto josh

Si dominas bien este truco puedes esconder un tanque de guerra –dijo blu- no uno de juguete, uno real

Tienes un tanque ahí? –pregunto josh con sorpresa

No, aun no lo domino bien –dijo blu- solo tengo espacio para 4 dagas cada ala y cadenas de 6m

Entonces blu dispara la daga que estaba conectada a una cadena de 6m, luego disparo otras 7 en lo que josh evadía cada golpe. Blu hizo regresar las cadenas y se dispuso a atacar con las 8 dagas salidas.

Vamos papá –dijo sky

Tú puedes hacerlo –dijo luna

Acaba con él –dijo blu Jr.

Blu intentaba hacerle daño pero josh sabia evadir.

Esos movimientos de combate… Héctor fue tu mentor? –pregunto josh

Si, como supiste? –pregunto blu

Él es el más buscado por nosotros –dijo josh- nos ha sido un problema

Blu intento atacar otra vez pero josh hechizo una roca que blu intento evadir, pero esta logro golpearlo, blu cayo inconsciente frente a un árbol, josh se puso sobre él y aprovechando que la parte de abajo del mando de su cetro es puntiagudo, pensó en atravesarlo con este.

Unas últimas palabras? –dijo josh

Si –dijo blu- AHORA CHICOS

Luego del grito salen Rafael y pedro y lo golpean con unas varas delgadas con esferas blancas en la punta que estaban conectadas a unos cables que estaban conectados a unas baterías que tenían en las espaldas.

Que pasa aquí, que son esas cosas en sus espaldas? –pregunto josh

Son baterías pegadas con cables de cobre, todas conectabas a una bobina de tesla (las varas con las esferas) cada uno –dijo blu

Ahí aparecieron Eva, nico, 3 de los hijos de Rafael y un loro que se ofreció a ayudar, cada uno con unas baterías y una bobina de tesla cada uno.

**FLASHBACK**

En Minnesota Héctor les estaba enseñando sobre la cacería.

Les voy a enseñar un truco que les puede ayudar en la cacería –dijo Héctor- la magia de un brujo se canaliza por energía eléctrica negativa, si disparan energía positiva pueden atraparlos o incluso desarmarlos

Y como se hace eso? –pregunto Trevor

De diferentes formas –dijo Héctor, un rayo, una antena de televisión, baterías conectadas entre sí o usar electricidad atrapada en bobinas de tesla **(N/A: Lo de las bobinas lo saque de "el aprendiz de brujo")**

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

Carguen energía positiva –dijo blu

Cada quien disparo un rayo eléctrico positivo y capturaron el cetro de josh.

Ahora energía negativa –dijo blu

Cambiaron a energía negativa y el cetro salió volando lejos de ahí. **(N/A: Los que no saben de ciencias, los opuestos se atraen, por eso capturaron el cetro de energía negativa con energía positiva, y los mismos nunca se atraen, por eso hicieron volar el cetro de energía negativa con energía negativa. Vale la pena poner atención en clase XD)**

Ahora capturen al brujo –dijo blu

Cambiaron a energía positiva y capturaron a josh con los rayos que lo envolvieron como cuerdas a una doncella que ponen en las vías del tren.

Blu se acercó a él- cuando diga ya lo sueltan… YA –los chicos desactivaron las baterías liberándolo

Ahí blu le dio un zarpazo en la pata con una de las dagas y con otra le amputa el ala derecha causándole dolor, comienza a golpearlo sin piedad en la cabeza, luego el estómago, al quedar mareado por los golpes, blu con una de las cadenas de las dagas la enrosco en su hacha y al regresarla la toma y le pega a josh con el mango haciéndolo volar hasta un árbol y blu se pone sobre él.

Que fue lo que dijo mi hijo? –se preguntó blu- ah sí, que algún día habría alguien que te enfrente –dijo blu- y tu dijiste "Uy, pero que miedo tengo", pues es hora de que empieces a temblar

Blu alzo su hacha para dar el golpe final, pero josh la detiene con su única ala, blu pone cara de "ah, con que esas tenemos?" y activo un mecanismo que libero una bayoneta que estaba en la parte de abajo del mango que apuntaba al cogote de josh y poco a poco comenzó a acercárselo.

Josh comenzó a sentir miedo- no por favor…prometo nunca regresar…no lo hagas –blu se iba acercando al punto- PIEDAD, PIEDAD, NO ME MATES

Blu lo pensó por 2 seg y guardo la bayoneta y se quitó encima del guacamayo rojo- más te vale no regresar josh

Blu fue con su familia y sus hijos lo abrazaron como si no hubiese otra oportunidad de hacerlo.

Papá, creímos que te perderíamos –dijo luna

Tranquilos –dijo blu correspondiendo los abrazos- no hay brujo que pueda conmigo

Perla estaba cerca de ellos, tenía miedo de que si lo abrazada la rechazaría, blu la miro por 5 seg, perla estaba nerviosa, pero blu le sonrió, juntó más a sus hijos y abrió su ala diciendo que viniera. Perla se acercó y abrazo a blu, sintiendo de nuevo ese calor que le daba blu cuando la abrazaba.

Lo siento –dijo perla llorando

No hay nada de que disculparse –dijo blu en tono amable

Parecía que todo estaba bien hasta que josh salto sobre blu y se quedaron en la misma posición de nigel y blu antes de que blu lo mandara a volar con el extintor.

Chicos –dijo blu mientras josh lo ahorcaba

Los chicos intentaron atacar con las bobinas, pero josh quien había recuperado su cetro lanza un hechizo que paraliza a todos excepto a blu.

Que tonto, nunca le perdones la vida a un brujo –dijo josh- porque este no te la perdonara a ti, ahora te matare

Blu intento alcanzar su hacha pero josh logro tomarla para matarlo con esta, blu giro como barril evadiendo el ataque y tomo el hacha, josh jala el hacha para quitársela, blu hace lo mismo, y josh lo hace otra vez y tan fuerte que jala el hacha del mango revelando un mecanismo oculto.

**FLASHBACK**

Blu estaba examinando su hacha y Héctor aparece.

Por qué miras el hacha como si estuvieras buscando algo ahí? –pregunto Héctor

Es que en unas vacaciones en Hawái tenía un hacha igual a esta, pero tenía un rifle y una bayoneta ocultos –dijo blu

Quieres que las tenga? –pregunto Héctor

Si, que la bayoneta y las balas también sean de oro –dijo blu

Blu y Héctor fueron a un taller para colocar los aditamentos.

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

Josh miro la parte de abajo del mando y divisa un orificio, blu tira del gatillo y le dispara una bala de oro que le traspasa el cerebro a josh quien cae como tronco derribado, blu se levanta y guarda de nuevo el mecanismo y se acerca a josh con el hacha alzada para ver si estaba muerto, pero no lo estaba.

Con dificultad josh hablo- no creas que con esto ya ganaste –dijo josh- ella no es de la que se rinden fácil –dijo refiriéndose a xixu- algún día te arrepentirás de volverte cazador –con dificultad suelta una débil risa macabra y al final muere

Es un gaje del oficio, soy un cazador y tu un brujo, es el equilibrio, el cazador destruye al brujo –le dijo blu al cadáver

**Aquí acaba el episodio de este fic.**

**Que será de perla y sus hijos?**

**Como le habrá ido a Trevor en su cita con mary?**

**Lo sabrán en el siguiente capitulo**

**Espero que les haya gustado**

**Bueno bye dejen sus reviews**


	9. Capítulo 9: el amor renace

**Capítulo 9: **el amor renace

Josh ya estaba muerto, el hechizo de paralización se desvaneció y todos pudieron volver a moverse, otra misión cumplida. Nuestro héroe abrió las alas para volver al habitad, pero una voz que él consideraba (bueno, que ahora considera) la de un ángel lo detuvo.

Blu espera –dijo perla y blu se detuvo

Que pasa? –pregunto blu poniéndose frente a ella

Por qué no me dijiste que eras un cazador de brujos? te hubiera creído, y también te hubiera pedido ayuda con josh –dijo perla

Am creo que nosotros nos vamos –dijo sky pareciendo inocente y los 3 intentaron irse, pero perla los detuvo

Esperen, Uds. ya sabían que su padre era un cazador? –pregunto perla y los jóvenes hicieron un gesto de "que cosas no?"- por qué no me lo dijeron?

Porque papá nos dijo que lo mantuviéramos en secreto, hay muchos brujos aquí y podíamos estar en peligro, el amigo de papá también lo es, el guacamayo verde –dijo blu Jr.

Bueno, pero por qué no me dijiste blu? –pregunto perla

Porque en ese tiempo creí que no me creerías, que creerías que estoy loco –dijo blu- lo menos que quiere un guacamayo dejado es que su ex le diga que está loco –dijo blu- y tú por qué no me dijiste que no podías dejar a josh porque te amenazó con matarme a mí y a ellos? Con decir que nos iba a matar bastaba

Porque en ese tiempo no sabía que podías pelear así y protegerte contra la magia –dijo perla- te amo y quiero estar contigo

Me gustaría… pero no puedo estar contigo –dijo blu

Por qué? –preguntó perla triste- creí que las cosas se habían arreglado… te explique lo que paso y te pedí disculpas

Y las acepto, pero ahora soy un cazador y la regla 1 de un cazador de brujos es "nada de amigos ni familia"- dijo blu- y debo continuar hasta librar al mundo de los brujos, y eso tomara mucho tiempo

Lo entiendo blu –dijo perla triste- te esperare

Blu decidió irse caminando, pero a 2m de distancia se detuvo.

**Narración por blu:**

_Me duele verla así, ya se arregló todo y no puedo estar con ella porque le prometí a Héctor que no hiciera lazos con amigos ni familia._

**Fin de la narración**

Blu volteo a ver a perla, ella estaba llorando y sus hijos intentaban consolarla. Luego de 1min de pensar blu puso una sonrisa.

**Narración por blu:**

_Pero en casos como este… es mejor romper una promesa._

**Fin de la narración**

Blu no lo pensó 2 veces dio la vuelta sin moverse.

Perla –dijo blu

Perla dio la vuelta y vio que blu se dirigía a ella, al estar pegado a ella le robo un beso, perla se sorprendió por eso, pero luego comenzó a corresponderlo, 2min después se separaron por falta de oxígeno.

Que dices perla, lo intentamos de nuevo? –pregunto blu

Y que hay de la regla de no familia? –pregunto perla

Ay que se la traguen, que dices, te quieres volver a casar conmigo? –dijo blu

Perla se quedó pensando hasta que- está bien blu, me casare contigo –ambos se volvieron a besar

Lo que no sabían es que un guacamayo militar con una bala en el ojo izquierdo los estaba espiando bien escondido en los arbustos, era barckley el cual xixu al fin le dejo mudarse a rio con la condición de hacer lo posible para que blu y Trevor queden destrozados, cosa que josh no logro cuando se casó con perla, al ver a blu feliz con perla tuvo la idea de matarla, se retiró de ahí a esperar el aviso de su jefa de atacar.

Oye blu, no quiero ser aguafiestas, pero que haremos con josh? –pregunto Rafael

Entiérrenlo, quémenlo, arrójenlo al agua, lo que sea solo no dejen evidencias –dijo blu y se va a pasear con su familia

Por cierto, si tu amigo Trevor también es cazador, por qué no vino a ayudarte? –pregunto luna

No le dije, tenía una cita con mary y no quería arruinársela con un brujo que desposo a mi esposa –dijo blu

Mary? –dijo perla sorprendida- termina con Steven y ahora sale con otro

Creo que termino con él por lo que le dijo Trevor en el club estrella carioca –dijo blu

Que estarán haciendo? –pregunto perla

**-Con Trevor**

Trevor estaba despertando en un cuarto totalmente oscuro, lo raro era que era un polluelo otra vez.

Que paso aquí? –pregunto Trevor- por qué soy un niño otra vez?

De repente frente a él aparece su madre y Trevor solo se le ocurrió dar una pequeña sonrisa y soltar una lagrima.

Mamá –dijo Trevor

Hola hijo –dijo su madre

El pequeño Trevor fue directo a abrazarla, pero no se podía mover de su lugar, no importa cuantos pasos daba, no podía moverse. Noto una sombra apareciendo detrás de su madre y noto que esa sombra era barckley con su cetro. La madre de Trevor volteo y noto que barckley iba a atacarla.

Trevor ayúdame! –grito su madre

Trevor intento moverse pero seguía pegado en ese punto, barckley le lanzo un hechizo a la madre de Trevor y le chupo el alma.

MAMA, NOOOOO –grito Trevor y luego se puso a llorar

El cuerpo de la madre de Trevor cayó al suelo como tronco derribado.

No pudiste salvarla y no lo lograste ahora –dijo barckley

ERES UN MALDITO –grito Trevor entre sollozos- ME VENGARE

Barckley le lanzo un hechizo. Trevor despertó de golpe, todo había sido una pesadilla, estaba en la playa sentado en un mantel grande teniendo un picnic con mary.

Bueno, ya veo que soy muy interesante compañía –dijo mary sarcástica

Perdona –dijo Trevor- blu y yo hemos… trabajado en las noches

Enserio? De verdad? –dijo mary no convencida

… enserio quieres saber la verdad, mary? –dijo Trevor decidido a decirle la verdad a mary y ella asiente con la cabeza- todas las noches sin falta… blu y yo salimos… a cazar brujos

Mary creyó que jugaba, así que decidió seguirle el juego- bueno, como cazan a esos brujos?

Yo con una espada y blu con un hacha. Las 2 armas son armas especiales… de oro… las armas –dijo Trevor- claro

Claro –dijo mary siguiendo con el juego- y, cuantos calculas que han matado?

5, no… 6 –dijo Trevor- hemos matado a 6 brujos

Cielos! Entonces son muchos –dijo mary y Trevor hizo unos gestos de orgullo y mary se puso a reír- Trevor! Y yo que creí que eras un macho honesto, enserio!

**-En la noche**

Trevor y mary estaban yendo a la casa de mary y estaban jugando a que mary era perseguida por un brujo.

Abracadabra, abracadabra –decía Trevor en lo que mary iba riendo frente a él

Su juego termino cuando llegaron a la casa de mary.

Pase un día maravilloso Trevor –dijo mary

Yo también mary –dijo Trevor

Mary iba a besarlo, lo abrazo fuerte para que no se le escapara su macho.

Srta. Mary, es Ud. una hembra arrebatadoramente ingeniosa –dijo Trevor al ver que estaba atrapado en sus alas

Sr. Trevor, no se imagina –dijo mary

Ambos iban a besarse, pero las palabras de Héctor sonaron en la cabeza de Trevor "nada de amigos ni familia", el evadió el beso.

Ya… tengo que irme, es tarde –dijo Trevor

Mary soltó a Trevor y se despidieron.

**Narración por Trevor:**

_Como podría traerla a este mundo? Un mundo de demonios y peligro._

**Fin de la narración**

Entonces buenas noches, Trevor –dijo mary

Buenas noches, mary –dijo Trevor

Y feliz casería –dijo mary y ambos rieron

**Narración por Trevor:**

_Si ella en verdad me importaba… lo más bondadoso que podía hacer… era alejarme._

**Fin de la narración**

Lo que no sabían era que barckley estaba escondido en el hueco de un árbol y decidió que la única forma de destrozar a Trevor era matar a mary.

**-En el norte de Brasil**

En un castillo abandonado en el estado de Roraima se encontraba mefisto volando directo a este con una mirada de seriedad combinada con preocupación. Al entrar se encontró con xixu comiendo una guayaba y bebiendo vino. Se acercó a ella.

Perdimos a josh –dijo mefisto- estos blu y Trevor se han vuelto una amenaza para nosotros

Xixu lo miro sorprendida, ningún otro cazador había llegado tan lejos, generalmente solo llegaban a los 3 brujos y morían.

Los cazadores son otros discípulos de Héctor? –pregunto xixu

Dicen que son un par de dementes –dijo mefisto

Ya quiero conocerlos –dijo xixu de forma maléfica

**Aquí acaba el episodio de este fic.**

**Que planeará xixu?**

**Lo sabrán en el siguiente capitulo**

**Espero que les haya gustado**

**Bueno bye dejen sus reviews**


End file.
